Edriel & Poltergeist's story
by Edriel
Summary: Edriel de Konoha et Poltergeist de Suna, qui vont devenir de grandes amies, se rencontrent et poursuivent ensemble leur parcours d'apprentis ninjas au Pays du Feu, sous la tutelle du Junin Iruka et sans se priver de mettre leur grain de sel un peu partou
1. Une rencontre dont on reparlera

Une rencontre dont on reparlera...

Quelques rayons de soleil matinal filtraient à travers la ramée des arbres. La lumière était chaude, translucide, baignait d'une lueur dorée les feuilles dentelées des arbres, l'écorce et les racines, faisaient briller mille petits diamants de rosée sur les branchages des buissons. L'air était pur, frais, et silencieux à part les chants des oiseaux. L'un d'eux s'envola soudain de sa branche, vint gentiment se poser sur son épaule. L'animal inclina vivement la tête, l'observa de ses petits yeux intelligents. Il lui sourit. Il aimait les bêtes. L'oiseau s'envola dans un gazouillement joyeux, se fondit dans la forêt. Le sentier sablonneux crissait doucement sous ses pas ; une fine dentelle d'ombres et de points lumineux le recouvrait, au gré de la brise dans les branchages. L'air sentait bon le printemps et le parfum délicat des premiers bourgeons...

Le sentier débouchait sur une petite clairière où il avait l'habitude de ramasser des plantes. Elle était entourée de grands bouleaux, et parsemée de myriades de petites fleurs blanches qui riaient au soleil. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Il y avait quelqu'un, étendu à l'ombre du plus grand bouleau. Une jeune fille.

Aussitôt, les sens du promeneur se mirent en éveil. Etait-elle... Non. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et il sentait une émanation de chakra au repos se dégager de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha. Etendue de tout son long, un bras calmement posé sur la poitrine et l'autre étendu dans l'herbe, elle semblait profondément endormie. Elle était légèrement vêtue. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte. De longs cheveux blonds ruisselaient sur la mousse, encadraient son visage régulier et paisible. Le jeune garçon fronça un sourcil. Son regard accrocha une plaque argentée qui ceignait le front de la jeune fille, et soudain, ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il regarda mieux. Non, il ne se trompait pas. Un bandeau ninja portant le signe du Feu ! Qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait par là ? Elle n'était pourtant pas du groupe qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques jours...

Le jeune garçon déposa son panier à terre, et s'agenouilla lentement sur ses talons. Il rejeta en arrière deux longues mèches d'un noir de jais, prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à réfléchir, tout en la dévisageant.

Elle était plutôt jolie. Son visage était fin, un peu hâlé, ses lèvres roses et délicatement ourlées, ses cils noirs gracieusement fermées. Son attitude entière était gracieuse, d'ailleurs. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura apaisante, agréable au garçon. Il se pencha un peu plus. Il vit une veine palpiter doucement sous la peau douce du cou, au rythme de la respiration tranquille de la dormeuse. Que faisait-elle ici ? Curieusement, il avait envie de savoir. Il désirait la connaître. Etait-elle réellement ninja ? Elle paraissait si fragile, allongée dans l'herbe de la clairière...

Elle bougea légèrement, ramenant délicatement son bras sur son front, et exhalant un soupir dans son sommeil. Dans son geste, elle cacha soudain le bandeau. Et le jeune garçon tendit tout à coup la main, la posa sur la sienne en la pressant légèrement.

- Iruka..? murmura la jeune fille d'une voix vague.

- Tu risques d'attraper froid avec la rosée du matin...

Edriel ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, surprise par la voix inconnue. Un flou de couleur lui apparut d'abord, puis, un visage penché sur elle. Un visage d'une extrême finesse, au sourire interrogateur, un visage illuminé par deux grands yeux gris ourlés de longs cils... En tous cas, pas de danger immédiat : l'aura était bienveillante. Elle se redressa sur un coude, se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Puis ramena le regard sur l'inconnu. Il était jeune, peut-être quinze ou seize ans. Vêtu d'un ample habit d'un violet clair, sa longue chevelure tranchait sur le tissu, noir de jais avec de beaux reflets bleus. Les longues mèches retombaient sur les épaules minces, cascadaient dans le dos, encadraient un visage pur et doux, pâle comme de l'ivoire, androgyne. Elle aima immédiatement le sourire de l'inconnu.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix amicale. Tu m'as réveillée ?

- Je craignais que la rosée et la fraîcheur de l'air ne te fassent un bien mauvais sort...

- C'est gentil... Mais, toi-même, que fais-tu ici ? En général, les garçons ne ramassent pas les plantes de bon matin...

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un mouvement surpris. Ses yeux gris se mirent à scruter plus attentivement Edriel.

- Comment sais-tu ? Il y a très peu de gens qui ne me prennent pas pour une fille...

Edriel sourit. Elle accrocha le regard couleur de brume du jeune garçon :

- Ce sont tes yeux qui t'ont trahis. Et... Non, oublie ce que j'allais dire !

La jeune fille sourit au froncement de sourcils de l'inconnu. Mystérieux ? Elle savait aussi jouer à ce jeu-là ! Tout de même... Celui-là était différent des autres. Son regard était à la fois impénétrable et transparent : on le sentait plein de sagesse et d'expérience. Pourtant il était si jeune... Il semblait si fragile... Elle remarqua qu'un ruban noir ceignait son cou.

- Es-tu ninja ?

Edriel releva brusquement la tête :

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Ce bandeau sur ton front...

- Oui. Je suis une apprentie ninja du village de Konoha.

- Oh... Impressionnant. Nous n'en voyons pas beaucoup, par ici.

- Je suis en mission spéciale.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Edriel s'assit en tailleur. Elle aurait bien voulu en dire plus au jeune garçon, mais elle revit en un éclair le froncement de sourcils sévère d'Iruka, son sensei : « N'en parle à personne ! » Elle éluda d'un petit geste.

- C'est sans importance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Pays des Vagues, tout ira bien.

- Je n'habite pas ici. Je suis... de passage : je passe une semaine chez un oncle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Le jeune garçon entrouvrit les lèvres, puis secoua vivement la tête :

- Peu importe. Je n'aime pas dire mon nom.

Edriel pencha un peu la tête, lui lança un petit regard en coin :

- Je vois. Je crois que nous avons tous deux beaucoup de choses à cacher. Il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin.

- Je suis d'accord.

Le jeune garçon sourit doucement, rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure noire et soyeuse. Edriel qui l'observait trouva le geste d'une grâce rare. Elle sentit ses joues brûler...

- Nous reverrons-nous ?

Le jeune garçon tourna vers elle son beau regard gris, perdu dans le vague.

- Tout dépend... Est-ce que les quatre ninjas qui sont récemment arrivés au Pays des Vagues sont tes amis ?

- Hein ?

- Un petit blond, un brun plutôt arrogant, une fille aux yeux bleus, et leur maître qui porte un masque sur le visage...

- Oui, on se connaît, répondit la jeune fille en se demandant en elle-même d'où il tenait l'information.

Le jeune garçon sourit à nouveau d'un air mystérieux. Il se leva en ramassant son panier au passage.

- Alors oui, je pense que nous nous reverrons. Adieu, donc, jolie inconnue. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Il se détourna dans un froissement de soie, s'éloigna à petits pas sur le sentier de sable qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt... Edriel, songeuse, appuya son dos contre l'arbre et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Etrange garçon... Si secret, si différent, si... mystérieux, avec ses longs yeux de filles, et son sourire énigmatique... Mais quels yeux, et quel sourire... Et quelle belle chevelure d'ébène ! Et maintenant, il avait disparu aussi bizarrement qu'il était apparu : sans bruit, tout droit sorti des bois... Edriel ferma les yeux.

Il l'avait réveillée. Qu'avait-elle donc fait, avant de s'endormir ? Ah oui... Elle avait séché l'intensif entraînement quotidien que lui infligeait son sensei... C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais ces jours-ci, bien que de bonne volonté, elle ployait sous les exercices toujours plus nombreux qu'Iruka imposait à ses deux élèves. Elle avait flâné sur la plage, puis sur les quais. Et elle s'était enfoncée dans les bois... Le crépuscule était venu... La clairière était si belle au clair de lune... Bon sang, Iruka allait l'incendier, si il la trouvait !! Même Naruto, le plus indiscipliné des aspirants ninjas, n'osait pas sécher l'entraînement de son sensei. Il faut dire que les châtiments de ce dernier, le renommé Kakashi, étaient autrement plus redoutables que ceux d'Iruka qui l'adorait et lui passait tous ses caprices... Evidemment, elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Iruka comme sensei, à l'issu des examens. Avec Kakashi, ce n'aurait pas été la même chanson... Enfin, là, elle était allée un peu trop loin. Sécher l'entraînement était de loin une des pires infractions au code qui unissait sensei et Genin...

- AH, TE VOILA ENFIN !!!

Edriel se redressa d'un bond, en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Elle croisa humblement les mains dans son dos, courba la tête. Fini, le bon temps ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le savon qu'elle allait essuyer...

- ...PAS UN MESSAGE, AUCUNE EXCUSE !! TON LIT VIDE !! PAS REVENUE A MIDI !!! LES NEMS QUI ONT REFROIDI ! KAKASHI M'A TUE ! AUCUNE NOUVELLE, LA NUIT À TE CHERCHER ..!!

Edriel, les yeux à terre, n'osa pas les relever, mais fronça un sourcil : il paraissait s'être vraiment fait du souci... Un moment, elle faillit s'en vouloir...

- ...ET SURTOUT, SURTOUT : UN JOUR D'ENTRAINEMENT BETEMENT GASPILLE !!!

La jeune fille soupira en abandonnant toute résolution de repentir... _Evidemment_... Elle entendit un pas rageur traverser la clairière, vit une ombre s'arrêter devant elle.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Edriel !!! Toi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part ! Leito, encore, je suis habitué, mais toi, c'est la première fois que tu me fais le coup ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que tu vas tout m'expliquer, que tu as une excuse valable...

La jeune fille, tout en retenant un autre soupir, obéit. Elle se raidit sous le regard sévère de son sensei. Iruka avait vingt-cinq ans, et de longs cheveux sombres retenus par un bandeau ninja, de grands yeux café brûlé... Iruka. L'année où il avait été nommé Junin, elle était devenue son élève. Hasard avantageux : il la choyait comme une gamine, lui passait toutes ses bêtises et ses incartades, du moment où elle lui décochait un de ses regards suppliants... Enfin, il y avait tout de même des cas où le pardon n'est pas de mise... Comme ici.

- Alors ? J'attends, Edriel !

- Ben... Non, sensei, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.

Iruka donna l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans la figure. Comment ? Elle qui trouvait toujours une excuse bien formulée qu'il n'arrivait jamais à refuser ? Edriel, victime d'une tel manque d'imagination ? Pas possible. D'ailleurs, elle avait un regard bizarre, un peu vague, comme perdu dans ses pensées...

- Tout va bien, Edi ?

La jeune fille releva sur lui un regard absent.

- Hum ? Oui, oui.

- Tu es sûre ? insista Iruka de plus en plus alarmé par le manque de réaction de son élève.

- Mais oui ! répéta plus fermement Edriel en relevant les yeux.

Intérieurement, elle sourit. Sans avoir besoin d'inventer une excuse, elle tenait déjà le pardon de son sensei, amadoué par son petit air mélancolique. Ah, Iruka... C'était vraiment le plus chouette des senseis ! Elle fixa d'un regard amusé la cicatrice qui courait sur les deux joues de son jeune mentor, juste en dessous de ses yeux.

- Edriel ! Tu me fais marcher !

- Ben ouais, y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours toi qui tyrannise, à l'entraînement ! J'suis sûre que Leito te dira la même chose !

- A l'heure qu'il est, Leito est déjà en train de s'entraîner, après m'avoir aidé à te chercher toute la journée d'hier !

Edriel écarquilla les yeux :

- Lui ? Non, y a erreur, sensei ! Lui, il se cale tranquillement au pied d'un arbre dès que vous avez le dos tourné, pour piquer un somme ! Je balance pas, j'informe !

- Leito est un garçon travailleur... et sérieux... et... balbutia Iruka, soudain moins assuré en y réfléchissant bien.

- Ouais, j't'en parlerai, de son travail ! Il a inventé une technique pour s'endormir en temps record !!

- Edriel, c'est une accusation grave, et il faudrait que tu puisses la justi...

- C'est parti ! s'écria la jeune fille en saisissant la manche de l'uniforme vert d'Iruka. Suivez-moi, vous allez voir !

Un instant plus tard, les deux ninjas arrivaient à l'orée d'une petite clairière verdoyante. Edriel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, fit signe à Iruka de la suivre sans un bruit. Ce dernier la rassura d'un geste affirmatif. La jeune fille bondit sur une branche d'arbre. Son sensei la suivit. De là-haut, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la clairière. Et là, allongé de tout son long à l'ombre d'un arbre, un brin d'herbe à la bouche et les yeux paresseusement entrouverts...

- Je vous l'avais dit, sensei ! chuchota Edriel en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le grand garçon brun étendu dans l'herbe. Maintenant vous me croyez quand je vous dis que c'est un flemmard ?

Iruka ouvrait des yeux ronds. Etait-il possible que Leito se soit joué de lui tout au long de son entraînement ? En tous cas, le fait était là. La punition allait être sévère, car en tant que sensei, il se devait de sanctionner sérieusement le manque de sérieux...

- Je vois. Eh bien, Edriel, sache que... _BAISSE-TOI _!!!

Tout à sa feinte indignation, la jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas entendu le sifflement du kunai qui fonçait vers eux. Iruka la prit à bras le corps, la plaqua contre la branche. Le petit poignard d'acier se ficha en vibrant dans le tronc juste à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt.

- Sensei...

- Non, inutile de me remercier...

- C'est pas ça... Vous m'écrasez grave, là...

Iruka grimaça. En protégeant son élève, il s'était jeté de tout son poids sur elle, et Edriel suffoquait, plaquée contre la branche. Le Junin se redressa, un peu embarrassé, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se rétablir :

- Hum... Pardonne-moi, Edi. Ça va ?

- Mmf... Pas grave. J'ai toujours rêvé d'un régime amaigrissant...

- Arrête, avec ça ! Tu es très bien comme ça !

- Mais je... _Où est Leito ?_

Les regards du maître et de l'élève convergèrent vers la petite pelouse où le jeune garçon était étendu quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus personne, seulement la trace d'un corps dessiné par l'herbe froissée.

- Mince alors ! Il en a profité pour filer, le con !

- Tu dis, Edriel-san ?

- Vous êtes sourd, sensei ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !! se défendit vivement Iruka.

- Mais...

Edriel et Iruka firent volte-face. Une branche au dessus d'eux se tenait un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns, un long katana passés à la ceinture, mâchonnant tranquillement un bâtonnet coincé au coin de ses lèvres. Les yeux calmement fermés, les mains dans les poches. Omedetô Leito.

Un rouge soutenu monta aux joues d'Edriel.

- Euh... Ah, Leito ! Comment ça va, depuis hier ?

- Mais très bien, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix très calme. Alors comme ça, je suis un... _flemmard _?!

Lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier mot, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, foudroyèrent Edriel de leur regard pétillant et azuré. La jeune fille essaya de se faire la plus petite possible... Elle sentait aussi peser sur elle le coup d'œil enflammé d'Iruka...

- Euh... Leito-kun, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... Et...

- Eh bien, Edriel ? la coupa Iruka, les bras sévèrement croisés. J'attends une explication ! Il n'avait pas inventé une certaine technique, qui lui permettait de « s'endormir en temps record » ?!

- Ce qu'Edi a oublié de préciser, répondit placidement Leito en sautant de sa branche sur la leur, c'est que je ne dormais que d'un œil ! Excellente technique de bluff, vous ne trouvez pas, Iruka-sensei ?

Le jeune garçon arracha d'un geste vif son kunai planté dans le tronc, le rangea nonchalamment dans sa sacoche. Iruka sourit largement, lui ébouriffa paternellement les cheveux.

- En effet, je suis fier de toi, Leito ! Tu progresses vite... Et au fait... Joli tir !

Le Junin désigna l'endroit d'impact du kunai, où le bois était largement fendu.

- Ah oui, merci, reprit négligemment le jeune ninja en sautant élégamment à terre.

Iruka et Edriel le suivirent. Le Junin se tourna soudain vers elle, les poings sur les hanches. La jeune fille se raidit, en attendant l'orage, les mains dans le dos... En coulisse, elle lança un vif coup d'œil à son camarade...

- Quant à toi, Edriel...

- Sensei ! coupa Leito en levant la main. Puis-je dire un mot ?

- Vas-y, jeune !

- Edriel s'est rendue coupable de faux témoignages à mon égard. C'est donc à moi qu'elle a porté préjudice. Est-ce que vous me laisseriez proposer une sanction qui me satisfasse et me fasse oublier l'injure ?

Edriel eut soudain l'air atterrée, stupéfaite par la trahison de son ami.

- Oh ! rit Iruka. Tu parles comme un chef, aujourd'hui, Leito ! Très bien, vas-y !

- Je propose que vous me laissiez Edriel jusqu'au coucher du soleil, pour que je supervise moi-même son entraînement... Croyez-moi, elle va morfler !!!

Iruka parut immédiatement séduit par l'idée. Il se caressa doucement le menton, échangea un coup d'œil complice avec le jeune garçon...

- C'est d'accord ! Ne la ménage pas, surtout, ok ?

- _No problem _! répliqua joyeusement Leito en frappant du poing contre celui de son mentor. Merci, Iruka-sensei !!

- Mais, euh !!! Moi, je proteste !! Coalition masculine !!! Discrimination macho !! Ah, les mecs, j'vous jure !! Vous êtes ligués contre moi, tous les deux, c'est pas possible !!

- Edriel, tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre ! rétorqua sèchement Iruka en levant un doigt moralisateur. Je te laisse entre les mains de ton camarade jusqu'à ce soir, et si j'apprends que tu lui as désobéi... Gare à toi !!! Sur ce... Bon entraînement, les jeunes ! A ce soir !

Iruka leur fit un petit signe de main, s'amusa de voir Edriel lancer un regard meurtrier à Leito triomphant... Il s'éloigna sur le petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, se demandant déjà s'il n'avait pas, après tout, été trop dur avec son élève chérie...

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Edriel abandonna sa mine de chien battu pour prendre le même air triomphant que son ami.

- Ouaiis, tope-là, Leito-kun, on l'a bien eu !!

- C'est en partie grâce à tes inimitables talents de comédienne, chère coéquipière ! répliqua l'intéressé en frappant joyeusement dans la paume de la jeune fille... qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Aïïïe !! Barbare ! Tu m'as arraché la main !!

- Chochotte !! On voit le résultat du manque d'entraînement !

- Ah, commence pas, hein ? Qui a dit « manque d'entraînement » ? T'as vu comme on a pigeonné Iruka-sensei ? C'est un Junin, et il a rien capté à notre plan !!

- Ouais... répondit Leito d'un air songeur, en se baissant pour rattacher sa sandale. Heureusement que je ne dormais pas complètement, et que j'ai pu saisir ton message lumineux !

- Ouais, vraiment de la chance, approuva Edriel d'un ton moqueur. C'est bien la première fois de ta vie que tu ne dors qu'à moitié ! Tu me crois, maintenant, quand je te dis que mes bagues servent à quelque chose ?

Leito jeta un regard sceptique sur les six bagues que la jeune fille portait à ses doigts effilés et vernis de noir. L'une d'elle, plus large que les autres, ressemblait à un petit miroir. C'était celle-là qu'elle avait utilisé pour émettre des signaux lumineux que Leito avait facilement discernés dans les feuillages...

- Ouais, approuva-t-il en ôtant un instant le bâtonnet du coin de sa bouche. Je pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien, ce bordel... Et dire qu'on avait inventé ce système pour tuer le temps, pendant l'entraînement. Au moins on l'aura expérimenté.

- La classe !! s'enthousiasma Edriel avec un clin d'œil. Avec ça, on pourra faire des super missions de filature et de...

- Oh lala, m'en parle pas, tu me fatigues à l'avance ! la coupa Leito en s'étirant de tout son long, le visage levé au ciel.

Il vit passer dans l'azur de longs nuages aux formes variées. Il pensa à Shikamaru, un de ses meilleurs potes de Konoha... Il aimait pardessus tout se caler dans un coin peinard, et rêvasser en regardant passer les nuages... Que de bons moments ils avaient passé comme ça, ensemble ! En compensation, Leito allait passer la fin de sa journée avec Neji, histoire de se dérouiller un peu... Membre d'une illustre famille ninja, Neji était héritier d'un formidable potentiel de combat qui lui valait souvent le titre de surdoué... Leito s'ingéniait à gagner tous leurs duels, même s'il n'y était pas encore arrivé... En tous cas, il savait qu'à chacun de ses combats avec Neji, il s'enrichissait. Et il rattrapait sa journée de farniente dissimulée par tous les stratagèmes possibles aux yeux d'Iruka.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée de printemps qui s'annonçait, et Leito avait plus envie de suivre l'exemple de Shikamaru que de Neji...

Il se tourna vers Edriel, qui humait délicatement une fleur qu'elle avait cueilli, pensive...

- Leito ?

- Nhh ?

- On fait quoi ?

- Tu dis ça sur un ton tellement désoeuvré... marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers un grand arbre qui dispensait une ombre généreuse. En ce qui me concerne, je crois que je vais me caler là, et finir ma petite sieste si abruptement interrompue...

- Ah, non !! s'exclama Edriel en lui barrant le passage. Mais t'es une vraie serpillière, ma parole ! Et Iruka-sensei qui te prend pour un génie !

- Grmblgrrr... T'as autre chose à me proposer ? s'enquit le garçon brun avec mauvaise grâce.

- J'ai bien une idée, mais il faudra que tu t'occupes du financement...

Leito fronça un fin sourcil, mis en alerte par l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans les yeux noirs d'Edriel. Il fallait se méfier, avec elle...

- Dis toujours ! lança-t-il, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller manger au resto, sur le bord des quais ?

- Ah...

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas une idée totalement idiote... Leito se reprocha aussitôt sa pensée moqueuse, mâchonna son bâtonnet en pesant le pour et le contre...

- Ok, ça marche !

- Tu... Oublie pas que tu dois payer la note ! Je suis raide sur la thune, moi !

- J'ai pris ce paramètre en compte ! Je suis d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui !

- Waah, trop bien ! Dis, Leito-kun, tu veux pas faire un détour par les boutiques du port, pendant qu'on y est ?

- Nan !! Je suis pas con, quand même ! J'ai pas envie de finir fauché, moi !

Il jeta un regard assassin à Edriel, qui éclata de rire :

- Ok, en route, j'ai une faim de loup, moi !

« Eh ben, ça commence bien ! » soupira tout bas Leito en la suivant sur le sentier, les mains dans les poches...

Un peu plus tard, sur la jetée...

- Trop cool, ce bateau, t'as vu ? On dirait qu'il a la forme d'un dragon marin !

- Ouais, pas mal. J'aime bien la voile de celui-là, là-bas. T'as vu ?

- Mmm... ronronna Edriel en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air marin. Ah, ça fait du bien, une journée de relâche !! Iruka sensei est enragé, en ce moment ! Entraînement, entraînement... Il a que ce mot-là à la bouche, c'est pas possible !

- Je me demande si c'est vraiment moi, le flemmard... soupira Leito en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Aïïïïe !!

- Non mais oh !!

- ça va, ça va, je plaisantais !

- Ah, voilà le resto dont j'te parlais !

Edriel montrait du doigt un petit établissement coincé entre un marchand de poisson et un local de pêche. Il portait une jolie enseigne rouge, en forme de toit chinois décoré de têtes de dragon. Des lanternes un peu défraîchies se balançaient au gré du vent marin, mais l'odeur qui s'échappait de l'entrée était plus qu'alléchante... Edriel prit joyeusement son ami par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement devant un menu affiché à côté du rideau de perles qui masquait l'entrée.

- « A l'embrun du large »... lut Leito en écarquillant les yeux. C'est pas terrible, comme nom. Moi, j'aurais plutôt appelé ça, « L'argent prend du large » ! C'est hors de prix, regarde-moi ça ! T'as bon goût, minette !

- Enfin, Leito, c'est normal ! Tu as le nez sur la colonne quatre étoiles !

- Ah..? Oui, c'est vrai ! Euh... Alors... Disons... Deux étoiles, qu'est-ce qu'ils proposent ?

- Beignets de crevettes... Sushis à la dorade... Soupe aux ailerons de requins... Fugu grillé...

- Ah, non, pas pour moi, merci ! se récria Leito en faisant la grimace. J'ai un oncle qui a clamsé, comme ça !

- Bon, bon... T'es pas obligé de goûter au fugu...

- Toi non plus ! Si il t'arrive le moindre truc, Iruka-sensei va faire une attaque cardiaque, et s'il en réchappe, tout va me retomber dessus !

- Mm... Ah ! Nems au crabe...

- Ne me remercie pas, surtout !

- De quoi ?

- De jouer à la nounou avec toi !

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! protesta Edriel un peu vexée. Euh... Où j'en étais... Sole sauce curry... Mmm ! J'ai trop faim ! Arrive, Leito-kun !

Elle saisit son ami par la manche, le tira après elle à travers le rideau de perles bleues :

- Hééé ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui paies !

- Justement !

L'intérieur du restaurant était petit, mais avenant. Les murs étaient lambrissés, décorés de filets ou d'énormes crustacés empaillés, qui voisinaient avec des tableaux et des photos de scène de pêche. Les tables étaient séparées par de petites cloisons sculptées, donnant une impression d'intimité et de confort accueillant. L'endroit fleurait bon la soupe de poisson et la friture de crevettes. Il y avait peu de monde, seulement deux hommes au visage ridé et tanné attablés devant une bouteille de sake, sans doute des pêcheurs, et une jeune fille assise au fond de la salle qui tournait le dos à l'entrée. On ne voyait d'elle qu'une longue chevelure couleur de miel.

Au bruit que fit le rideau de perles, un petit homme aux yeux bridés sortit d'une petite pièce attenante, qui semblait être la cuisine, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier blanc.

- Bonjour, honorables clients ! Une table pour le déjeuner ?

- Bien sûr, s'il vous plaît ! répondit Edriel avec un grand sourire.

- Mademoiselle et monsieur n'ont qu'à choisir ! annonça le patron en disparaissant à nouveau dans la cuisine. Je reviens !

- Pfft ! souffla Leito en haussant les épaules. On n'est jamais aussi bien servis que par soi-même !

- Et ben alors, de quoi tu te plains ? répliqua Edriel dont la bonne humeur semblait inébranlable ce matin. Viens, on va là-bas, on aura vue sur le port !

- Passionnant...

Leito suivit Edriel qui avait repéré un endroit calme devant une fenêtre, à deux tables de la jeune fille blonde. Tout compte fait... Le grand garçon brun se laissa tomber sur la banquette d'un air négligent, mais sans retenir un coup d'œil intéressé vers leur voisine. Edriel ne s'aperçut de rien, s'empara du menu posé sur la table :

- Alors... Pour moi, c'est décidé ! Je prends des beignets de crevettes, des nems au crabe, une soupe et des sushis !

- Hé ho ! Ça va me coûter combien, ce modeste repas ?

- Euh... Une bagatelle comme dix mille yens...

- CA VA PAS, NON ?! se récria Leito en bondissant de son siège. J'ai pas l'intention d'y passer mes économies, non plus !

- Euh... se corrigea rapidement son amie. Je voulais dire que les beignets de crevette et les nems me suffiront !

- Je préfère ça... soupira Leito avec soulagement. Je dois aussi me payer à manger...

Au soudain intérêt du jeune garçon, l'éclat de voix avait intrigué la fille blonde assise un peu plus loin. Sans en avoir l'air, elle tourna à demi son visage vers eux.

- Hey... souffla Leito, charmé.

L'aspirant ninja en laissa tomber les baguettes avec lesquelles il avait commencé à jouer. Du peu qu'il pouvait voir, la jeune fille avait vraiment l'air adorable. Entre deux mèches couleur d'or, on devinait des traits fins et pâles de statue, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses, illuminés par de magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Dès qu'elle s'aperçut que Leito la regardait d'un air béat, l'inconnue lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé et se retourna aussitôt. Edriel n'avait toujours rien remarqué :

- Et toi, Leito-kun, tu prends quoi ?

- Mm ?

- Tu prends quoi, à manger ?

- Ah ! Euh... Un bol de râmen fera très bien l'affaire !

- Pff ! grommela Edriel en haussant les épaules. Râmen, râmen... Encore râmen ! Ça t'arrive de manger autre chose ? C'est pas trop diététique, tout ça !

- Fiche-moi la paix, avec ta diététique !

- Bon ! Hep, patron !

Le petit homme jaillit de sa cuisine comme un diable de sa boîte. Il slaloma avec une adresse stupéfiante entre les tables, et s'approcha d'eux avec son grand sourire, un carnet et un stylo à la main :

- Ces messieurs dames ont fait leur choix ?

- Hé ! On n'est pas des jeunes mariés, quand même ! s'insurgea Leito en relevant la tête.

- La ferme, tu sers à rien ! répliqua gentiment Edriel en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

- Eeeeh !

- Donc, ce sera un râmen, des nems au crabe, un...

Vexé, Leito se désintéressa de la conversation et se pencha pour masser son mollet endolori : quelle brute, cette fille ! Quand elle ne griffait pas, elle vous fracturait un os en moins de deux... Soudain, il s'immobilisa. La jeune fille blonde s'était levée, les yeux fixés sur le patron du restaurant qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait reposé sa chope près de son bol vide, et d'un pas furtif, paraissait désireuse de s'acheminer vers la sortie sans être vue... En extase, Leito corrigea son appréciation précédente. « Adorable » n'était pas vraiment le mot qui collait pour cette fille. Fascinante était plus juste. Sa pâleur d'ivoire, ses yeux verts au regard froid et un peu dur dégageaient un charme hypnotique, qui compensait son maintien et son expression farouche. Elle était habillée d'un ensemble de lin un peu défraîchi, portait une large sacoche à la ceinture, et, à la stupéfaction de Leito, sa taille était ceinte d'un bandeau ninja dont la plaque brillait doucement au soleil. Une ninja ! C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait ! Il essaya en vain de distinguer le signe distinctif de son bandeau ; la jeune fille fit un mouvement brusque qui le lui cacha. Silencieusement, elle s'acheminait toujours vers la porte du restaurant, les yeux fixés sur le patron en grande conversation avec Edriel, qui lui détaillait la cuisson de ses nems. Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Etait-elle un brin dérangé ou bien... Etait-elle purement et simplement en train de se barrer sans payer ? A voir son expression un peu coupable, Leito s'en persuada, et se laissa aller à une douce rêverie... Une belle voleuse, une ninja mystérieuse qui croisait sa route... Décidément, le Pays des Vagues n'était pas aussi naze qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé... Il songeait déjà au moyen de la rattraper sur le pas de la porte, quand un fracas de chaises renversées le tira de ses fantasmes. Par une maladresse regrettable, l'inconnue s'était prise les pieds dans le tapis, renversant au passage les sièges voisins...

- Ah, shit !

Toutes les illusions de Leito s'évanouirent en un instant. Adieu, la belle voleuse furtive et racée, adieu l'habile jeune fille aux pieds ailés ! Et adieu aussi la ninja... Elle avait trouvé son bandeau dans une pochette surprise, ou quoi ? Leito se rassura en se souvenant que ce genre d'accidents arrivait aussi –et plutôt souvent- à Edriel. Bon, ce n'était qu'une question congénitale relative aux filles en général...

Mais au bruit du mobilier bousculé, le patron de l'établissement avait fait volte-face :

- Hep, hep, hep, jeune fille, où allez-vous comme ça ? Je ne vous ai pas encore apporté l'addition...

La rougeur qui monta aux joues blanches de l'inconnue la trahit. Aussitôt, elle amorça un geste pour fuir, mais le patron la saisit vivement par le bras :

- Hé là ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ces manières ? Il faut payer, demoiselle, ou alors, à la plonge !

- Tu peux toujours courir, l'ancêtre ! répliqua l'intéressée en se débattant.

- Pardon ?! se récria l'autre. J'ai du mal comprendre !

- Puisque je te dis d'aller te faire voir ! J'ai pas de thune, et j'ai pas l'intention de faire ta vaisselle !

D'un geste sec, elle se libéra de la poigne de l'homme, et courut vers la porte.

- Au voleur ! A l'assassin ! On refuse de me payer !

Au cri du patron, deux cuisiniers sortirent en courant de l'office, et les marins attablés dans la salle se levèrent, bloquant la porte. Cernée, la jeune fille se saisit d'une chaise qu'elle brandit devant elle d'un air menaçant, tandis que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient dans leur écrin d'émeraude :

- Approchez, pauvres inconscients... Vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre...

Leito et Edriel, que la scène avaient pétrifié sur place, s'entre-regardèrent soudain avec effroi :

- Nom d'un chat ! Tu sens ce chakra, Leito ?

- ça craint ! Faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle casse la baraque !

- Tu as quelque chose à proposer !

- Euh...

- C'est vrai que les idées géniales, c'est pas ton fort... remarqua Edriel en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

- Je sais !

Le grand garçon brun se leva d'un bond, en fouillant dans sa poche :

- Hep, patron ! Je paye pour elle !

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Le gérant, les cuisiniers, les marins se retournèrent vers Leito, tandis que la jeune fille s'immobilisait, la chaise toujours brandie au dessus de sa tête.

- Ben quoi ? Je peux pas ?

- Si, si, monsieur, bien sûr que si ! s'empressa le patron en accourant vers lui, heureux d'en avoir finalement pour son argent. C'est sept mille yens, monsieur !

- Irk ! grinça Leito en tirant à contrecoeur l'argent de sa poche. Les filles, c'est vraiment pas économique !

Sous le regard intrigué de l'inconnue, il mit les pièces dans la main du patron, qui s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître dans l'office, accompagné des cuisiniers. Les vieux marins s'étaient rassis. La salle avait repris son calme accoutumé, et on aurait presque dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Leito, dont le porte-monnaie allégé avait considérablement refroidi l'ardeur amoureuse, se retourna vers la jeune fille :

- Et alors, même pas un merci ? grommela-t-il en rangeant le peu qu'il lui restait au fond de sa poche.

- Merci.

- Vas-y, laisse éclater ta joie !

L'attitude réservée de l'inconnue, qui avait reposé sa chaise et le dévisageait les bras ballants, acheva d'irriter le jeune ninja. Il avait payé sa dette au prix des trois-quarts de ses économies, et ça ne suffisait pas à briser la glace ? Elle aurait du lui sauter au cou pour le remercier, et elle était là, sans rien dire, à le détailler de son regard qui ne s'était pas beaucoup refroidi... Exaspéré, il allait la planter là quand Edriel intervint. Elle s'était approchée sans bruit et rendait tranquillement à la jeune fille son observation un peu défiante :

- Tu viendras bien boire un coup avec nous ?

- Certainement pas !!! se récria Leito en serrant les poings. Qui c'est qui va payer, encore ?!!

- Rooh, Leito...

- Y a pas de « Rooh, Leito » qui tiennent !! La plonge, ça me tente pas, merci !

Edriel fit un clin d'œil contrit à la jeune fille, qui avait paru sourire :

- Alors, tu bavarderas bien un brin avec nous, euh... Je ne sais pas ton nom.

L'autre pencha un peu la tête de côté, puis sourit franchement :

- Pourquoi pas ? Je m'appelle Poltergeist.

Quelques instants plus tard...

- Alors, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Leito abasourdi, tu es une ninja de Suna, orpheline mais surdouée. Tu détestais l'ambiance de ton bled, ton sensei et les mecs de ton équipe, et par conséquent, tu as décidé de fuguer pour trouver mieux... C'est bien ça ?

- Exactement ! approuva la jeune fille en hochant sa jolie tête de sauvageonne.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tous trois entamé la conversation, elle avait peu à peu baissé son attitude défensive. Loin d'être froide et hautaine comme Leito l'avait cru, elle se montrait très disposée à bavarder et plutôt sympathique, malgré son abord un peu bizarre. En tous cas, son histoire l'était tout autant.

- Poltergeist la bien nommée ! conclut Leito en replongeant dans son râmen.

En face de lui, Edriel ignorait carrément ses nems et ses beignets de crevettes. Elle paraissait captivée par le récit de la ninja du Sable, et plus encore ravie de sa compagnie. Entre les deux jeunes filles, le courant passait exceptionnellement bien, ce qui inquiétait un peu Leito. Mais un grand bol de râmen avait toujours eu la bénéfique vertu de le désintéresser de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les nouilles de ce petit resto étaient particulièrement savoureuses... Pas aussi excellentes que celles d'Ichiraku, bien sûr, mais tout de même...

- Je suis sidérée, reprit Edriel, les poings serrés sous son menton. Moi qui me croyait une véritable délinquante de sécher l'entraînement de mon sensei ! Fuguer de son village, en laissant son équipe en plan, ça c'est fort !

- Tu serais moins étonnée si tu connaissais Suna et les connards de mon équipe, répliqua franchement Poltergeist en émiettant distraitement la mie d'un morceau d'un pain sur la nappe.

- J'avoue que je ne connais pas le Pays du Vent. C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Suna : le bled le plus paumé du désert et du monde ; ses rues ensablées, ses tempêtes de sable quotidiennes, ses tripots enfumés –crois-moi, j'y ai fait un bout de temps serveuse pour gagner un peu de thune- ses racailles qui traînent à tous les coins de rue, son Académie poussiéreuse, ses senseis bornés, ses étudiants stupides ; Suna, l'endroit le plus pourri et le plus injuste du monde –ça ne te dit rien ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, un feu couvant dans ses yeux verts, redevenus durs et froids. Leito avait relevé la tête de son râmen, et Edriel éclata de rire :

- Vu comme ça... Je te comprends ! Et ça fait trois mois que tu as pris la tangente ? Et tu voyages seule, comme ça ? Tu vis de restaurateurs pigeonnés et de l'eau des rivières ?

- Pour tout dire, ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis vraiment à la rue, répliqua Poltergeist en jouant avec un kunai qu'elle avait tiré de sa sacoche. Avant, j'ai bien créché un mois et quelques à Kumo, au Pays de la Foudre... ça m'a permis d'apprendre quelques techniques pas trop inutiles... Et puis, ils sont devenus chiants aussi, alors je leur ai tiré ma révérence.. Ils doivent encore attendre que je rentre de ma promenade, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue mi-sournoise, mi-amusée.

- Edriel, mange tes nems, elles vont refroidir !

- Et toi, occupe-toi de tes râmen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu vas pas voler ta bouffe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, quand même ?

- ça me regarde ! répliqua vivement la jeune fille, intimidée par le ton sérieux d'Edriel. C'est pas tes affaires...

- Edriel, tes beignets...

- La ferme ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Ecoute, Poltergeist, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Seulement, même si tu voulais gagner ta vie en temps que mercenaire, tu ne pourrais pas ! Tu n'as même pas fini ta formation académique...

- Je sais, merci, rétorqua l'intéressée d'un air buté.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Edriel, ton repas, gémit Leito en grinçant des dents.

- Mais bouffe-le, mince ! Au moins, tu me ficheras la paix !

- T'es sûre ?

- Ben oui, t'en meurs d'envie !

- Merci !

Leito, qui louchait sur les nems et les beignets depuis un bon moment, s'en empara sans scrupule et entama l'assiette avec appétit. Pendant ce temps, Edriel regardait Poltergeist qui réfléchissait silencieusement. Elle décroisa les bras, puis déclara :

- J'ai mon idée là-dessus. Comme tu dis, ma formation n'est pas bouclée, et tant qu'elle le sera pas, je ne pourrais pas être vraiment indépendante. Aussi, je te le dis carrément : je cherche un village d'accueil où je pourrais terminer tout ça sans trop d'embrouilles...

Même si elle s'en doutait un peu, Edriel sursauta :

- Tu te rends compte que c'est toute une procédure, de se faire naturaliser quand on est étrangère ?

- Mais non, tu dramatises, ma poule ! répliqua tranquillement la ninja en écartant les bras. Je me suis renseignée : il faut juste l'autorisation du village natal et du responsable légal ! En ce qui me concerne, vu toutes les conneries que j'ai faites à l'Académie, je crois que Suna ne fera pas trop de difficultés à me renier... Pour le responsable légal, je n'ai ni père ni mère, et je suis seule responsable de moi-même. Et voilà, le tour est joué !

- Mm... Tu n'as pas peur d'être mal accepté par ton village d'accueil ? Par les nouveaux collègues que tu auras dans ton équipe ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, Edi : si je demande à me faire naturaliser, c'est que j'aurais fait ma petite enquête avant. J'aurais choisi un village qui me plaît, et je connaîtrai à l'avance mes futurs potes... J'ai trop souffert du hasard pour me laisser encore une fois prendre au piège...

Edriel contempla pensivement le pli qui était apparu sur le front de Poltergeist, puis tapa sur la table du plat de la main :

- Dans ce cas, j'ai un truc à te proposer : viens chez nous, à Konoha ! Au nom d'Iruka, le plus chic sensei de la terre, de cette bonne vieille serpillière de Leito et de moi-même, je t'accueille dans notre équipe !

Poltergeist sursauta, et baissa vivement les yeux. Elle se tordit un peu les mains et secoua sa longue chevelure dorée :

- C'est plutôt direct, comme proposition...

- Il n'en est pas question !!! Et d'abord, je suis pas une serpillière !

- Tiens, t'as fini tes beignets, Leito ?

- Tu accepterais dans notre équipe une fille qui bouffe gratis dans les restos et qui se barre sans payer la note ?!

Le grand garçon brun n'était pas vraiment fâché, mais stupéfait par l'offre spontanée d'Edriel. Elle aurait pu prévenir, quand même... Voir lui demander son avis... Aussi tyrannique qu'à l'ordinaire, elle se contenta de faire claquer ses longs ongles d'un air menaçant :

- Tu as une autre objection –je veux dire, une objection _valable_, Leito-kun ?

L'intéressé recula un peu (un réflexe de longue date) puis considéra plus sérieusement la chose, en jetant un regard en coulisse à Poltergeist –à son beau teint pâle, ses belles lèvres pulpeuses, ses yeux brillants. Il se dit que tout bien considéré... En grognant un peu pour la forme, il déclara :

- ça va, toute façon tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, alors...

Rayonnante, Edriel se tourna vers Poltergeist toute songeuse :

- Alors ?

- Alors, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : c'est plutôt direct, comme proposition... ...mais ça me plaît. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes que deux, dans votre équipe ? Ça tombe à pic...

- Oui, notre troisième collègue a été refusé par Iruka. Il avait déjà redoublé deux fois, et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses... Je crois qu'il a abandonné l'idée d'être ninja. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette place est faite pour toi, Poltergeist !

- Euh... Il me faudrait du temps, quand même...

- Ben voyons princesse... marmonna Leito en pianotant des doigts sur le bord de la table.

- Bien sûr ! approuva Edriel. Si tu veux, pour te faire une idée, tu peux même venir avec nous : on te présentera Iruka-sensei, et tu te feras une idée...

Poltergeist secoua négativement la tête :

- Non, non. Ça, ça se fera sur place. Et puis, avant de me fixer, j'ai quelques trucs à régler...

Sa voix était un peu rêveuse, son regard vert mélancolique. Edriel l'observa avec attention :

- Toi, tu ne nous as pas tout dit...

- Non, c'est clair. Vous avez pas besoin de savoir toute ma vie, quand même !

Elle se leva brusquement :

- Bon, on se dit rendez-vous un de ces quatre à Konoha ?

- Attends ! se récria Leito. Tu pars comme ça, carrément, sans nous laisser au moins ton portable ?

Poltergeist lui jeta un regard méfiant. Puis :

- Tu crois que j'ai les moyens de me payer un portable ?

- Il plaisantait ! affirma précipitamment Edriel en donnant une bonne bourrade à son ami, qui accusa le coup. Si tu nous promets qu'on se reverra, ça nous suffit ! Pas vrai, ma serpillière préférée ?

- Ah, les filles...

Poltergeist sourit. Elle ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux d'un Leito agacé, échangea une poignée de main avec Edriel :

- Oki, c'est promis ! Allez, à un de ces jours les copains !

Elle se détourna, et un petit de geste de main plus tard, disparut derrière le rideau de perles de l'entrée, laissant Edriel et Leito se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, encore ? soupira Leito en recoinçant un bâtonnet au coin de ses lèvres.

- Une nouvelle amie, répondit Edriel qui rayonnait de confiance.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	2. Soirée sushis chez Kakashi

**Soirée sushi chez Kakashi**

Sept heures du soir à Konoha, le village caché du Pays des Feuilles. Derrière la grande colline sur laquelle était adossé le village, le soleil rouge orangé commençait paisiblement à décliner, baignant la métropole ninja d'une apaisante lumière dorée. La fumée montait des cheminées, dégageant d'agréables odeurs et d'alléchants fumets : bientôt l'heure du souper !

Dans le petit appartement d'Hatake Kakashi, Junin et maître sensei de l'Académie ninja, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, filtrant à travers les fins rideaux transparents, éclairaient les petites pièces comme une véritable lampe. Le maître des lieux, son livre favori à la main, traversa le petit salon sans même y faire attention, habitué depuis toujours au phénomène. Kakashi, même s'il portait comme de coutume son éternel uniforme vert et argent de l'Académie, en avait ce soir desserré le col. C'était comme ça, il avait décidé de se mettre à l'aise. Sans pour autant ôter le foulard sombre qui lui dissimulait le bas du visage.

Kakashi entra d'un pas traînant dans la petite pièce qui faisait à la fois office de salle de bains et de lecture. Dans un coin, un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et de trois étagères encombrées de flacons. A côté, un petit banc de paille. Juste en face, une cabine de douche plutôt étroite, occupée pour l'instant. Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le banc, ouvrit son livre au hasard, en écoutant le bruit crépitant de la douche. Curieusement, le bruit des millions de petites gouttelettes d'eau crevant sur la vitre lui paraissait irréel. Tout comme la vapeur qui s'élevait au dessus de la cabine. Et la chansonnette à moitié noyée qui perçait quelquefois le bruit incessant de l'eau jaillissante.

Il leva les yeux sur la chaise qui voisinait avec la cabine de douche. Le bandeau ninja que Kakashi portait sur le front retombait étrangement du côté droit, masquant son œil gauche. Mais l'unique iris noir qui brillait entre deux mèches rebelles de cheveux argentés ne manquait pas de vivacité. Quoi que... Sur la chaise, un petit tas de vêtements jetés en désordre assura le Junin qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il avait bel et bien rencontré, il y a quelques heures de cela, cette étrange jeune fille dans la forêt. Il était allé pêcher quelques poissons pour le souper. Et au bord de la rivière, il l'avait aperçu, s'essayant sans succès à l'activité qu'il se proposait de faire. Un rayon de soleil était tombé sur elle au moment où elle avait levé la tête, et l'avait remarqué. D'habitude, Kakashi ne croyait pas aux signes. Mais son joli minois et son air mi-surpris, mi-sauvage l'avaient tout de suite fasciné. Elle avait de grands yeux vert doré, qui s'étaient au départ contenté de le foudroyer. Puis il lui avait parlé, depuis l'autre rive. Simplement, amicalement. En lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, seule. Elle avait fini par dire qu'elle venait de Suna, le village du Sable. N'avait-elle pas une équipe ? Elle n'avait pas voulu répondre. Et lui, soudain, s'était senti l'envie de l'accueillir chez lui, du moins pour quelques temps. Sauvetage de demoiselles en détresse ? Esprit chevaleresque ? Peut-être... En tous cas, elle était vraiment très jolie...

Le Junin jeta un coup d'œil pensif dans son livre, intitulé en fins caractères. « Le paradis de la drague »... Le tome II, qui venait juste de sortir. Excellente référence. Soudain, profitant d'une accalmie dans le grondement de l'eau, Kakashi releva la tête.

- Poltergeist ?

Un nom étrange, en vérité, mais elle avait dit s'appeler ainsi. Bon. La réponse lui parvint un instant plus tard :

- Oui ?

- Tu as bientôt fini ? Le souper est presque prêt...

- Ah ? Euh, ouais, j'me dépêche...

Mais de fait, un long moment de silence plus tard, le torrent d'eau chaude ne s'était toujours pas tu.

- Poltergeist...

- Moui, oui ! J'arrive !

- Bon. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à mettre la table, moi.

Le rugissement qui sortit de la douche ne surprit pas le moins du monde Kakashi, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. Comme il la connaissait bien, déjà !

- Ben voyons ! Et vous ne savez pas la mettre tout seul, peut-être ?!

- Je n'ai jamais su faire le trajet cuisine-salon avec une pile d'assiettes dans les bras sans provoquer une catastrophe.

- Oh lala, le boulet ! Hey, Kakashi, vous êtes sûr que votre diplôme de Junin ne vient pas d'un paquet de lessive ?

Le ninja grimaça sous son masque. Il aimait sa franchise. Mais il ne s'était pas encore habitué à son culot. Insolente, mais charmante. Il la connaissait depuis seulement une journée, et elle squattait sa douche et son appartement comme une amie de vingt ans... Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les jeunes filles... Et même « Le paradis de la drague » n'y pouvait rien.

- Chez moi, à Suna, les Junin ont de la trempe ! C'est vrai que ce patelin a l'air un peu zarb'... Y a des gens bizarres qui se baladent dans les rues, et...

- Vraiment ? coupa Kakashi en fronçant un sourcil.

Le grondement de la douche ne s'était pas atténué. Un épais panache de vapeur s'élevait au dessus de la cabine, menaçait d'envahir la petite pièce. Kakashi releva posément la tête de son livre, leva un doigt songeur au niveau de ses lèvres...

- Ouais, continuait la voix de Poltergeist. Ben tiens, juste avant de vous rencontrer, j'étais allée faire un tour du côté du grand parc avec le lac, et...

- En fait, tu me diras ça plus tard ! Je crois que ta douche a assez duré, jeune fille ! Que dirais-tu de venir mettre la main à la pâte –sans mauvais jeu de mots- avant que les autres arrivent ?

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint :

- ça va, ça va ! Y a pas le feu !

Le bruit de l'eau cessa brusquement, brutalement coupé par un geste rageur, aurait-on dit. Kakashi releva son œil noir et perçant.

- Bon, cachez-vous les yeux, je sors ! annonça sans préambule la voix de la jeune fille.

Un frisson parcourut Kakashi, tandis qu'une ébauche de sourire naissait sous son masque. Oserait-il ? Mais oui ! Ça faisait bien une bonne demi-heure qu'elle monopolisait la douche... Et de toute façon, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas... Il obéit, cacha son visage dans ses longues mains blanches.

- ça y est ?

- Affirmatif !

- Bon.

Il entendit la porte de la douche coulisser, la vapeur chuinter. Sans desserrer les doigts, il vit nettement le corps mince et sculptural de la jeune fille émerger de la cabine. Il retint son souffle, sentit ses joues s'embraser. Bon Dieu, elle était belle à en mourir ! Des cuisses fines et fuselées, un ventre plat, une poitrine de rêve... Et ses yeux verts qui brillaient comme deux lampes, fixes et fascinants... Elle resta ainsi un moment debout, le regard fixé sur lui. Kakashi avala difficilement sa salive. Allait-elle..? Elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas, continua à l'observer fixement, de ses yeux indéchiffrables. Il se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Ne devait-il pas prendre les devants, l'enlacer le premier ? En tous cas, elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à tendre une main, la poser sur...

Le formidable coup de poing lui coupa le souffle, et l'envoya s'affaler contre le mur, abasourdi. Il ne comprit que quand la voix stridente de Poltergeist s'éleva, tandis qu'elle pointait un doigt férocement accusateur sur lui :

- ESPECE DE PETIT MATEUR !!! VOYEUR ! TU M'PRENDS POUR UNE GOURDE OU QUOI ?! QUAND ON EST GENTLEMAN, SOIT ON SE TOURNE, SOIT ON EVITE D'UTILISER SON SHARINGAN POUR MATER A TRAVERS SES MAINS !!!!

« Et merde » ! souffla intérieurement le Junin. « Grillé ! » Il n'y en avait qu'une au monde pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie... Pourquoi était-il tombé sur elle ?!

- Hem... Je te demande pardon, Poltergeist... Je ne voulais pas...

- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule, en plus ! grommela la jeune fille en s'enroulant dans une serviette d'éponge. Je suis peut-être sans Académie fixe, mais avant de fuguer, j'ai un peu étudié : comme si le fameux Sharingan de Konoha n'était pas au programme !

- Bon, je... Je vais t'attendre au salon... Le temps que tu t'habilles, marmonna Kakashi en se levant, un peu embarrassé.

- Très bien. Et emporte ce stupide bouquin avec toi !!!

- D'accord, d'accord !

Le Junin attrapa son livre au vol et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le petit salon. La table rectangulaire attendait toujours d'être mise, recouverte d'une grande nappe rouge. Kakashi fit une petite moue sous son masque. Serait-elle assez grande ? C'est qu'il en avait invité, du monde... Il se demanda une fois encore ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, alors qu'il ne recevait jamais personne.

Il s'était dit que Poltergeist, cette ninja étrangement solitaire, aurait tout de même besoin de s'intégrer, si elle venait à se fixer ici... Les amis étaient indispensables à la jeunesse. En tous cas, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir seule, c'était un fait. Pourvu que tous viennent au rendez-vous...

Et pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour elle, au fait ? Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas de la voir seule ? Pourquoi se sentait-il... comme responsable d'elle ? Elle venait de Suna. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Non. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Un instant, il revit le corps souple et félin de la jeune fille se hisser hors de la douche, encore tout emperlé de gouttelettes...

- Bon, elles sont où, vos assiettes ?

Il se retourna d'un bloc, passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. La jeune fille se prit à apprécier leur belle couleur argentée, aux reflets violets et bleus. En fait, il n'était pas mal de sa personne, ce Junin. Même s'il était de Konoha...

- Euh... Attends que je réfléchisse... Euh...

- Ah ben, bravo ! Quelle organisation ! Je me demande comment vous avez réussi votre examen Shuunin, et plus encore, comment vous êtes devenu Junin !!! Chez moi, à Suna...

- Oui, oui, je sais, coupa-t-il d'un ton un peu agacé. Les assiettes sont dans le buffet, là-bas. Merci de t'en charger. Moi, je vais chercher les baguettes et les verres...

Kakashi se leva, se dirigea de son pas nonchalant vers le recoin cuisine, fixant toujours un œil distrait sur son livre qu'il tenait à une main. Il se baissait pour ouvrir un tiroir quand la voix de Poltergeist l'arrêta :

- Hé, Kakashi ! Elle est coincée, la porte de votre buffet !

- C'est normal. Force un peu, ça devrait aller...

- Ok !

Kakashi s'emparait de six paires de baguettes quand un fracas épouvantable le fit sursauter. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva du côté du buffet.

- Qu'est-ce que... POLTERGEIST !!! rugit le Junin en se précipitant à la rescousse. J'AI DIT « UN PEU » !!!

- Kof, kof ! Hé ben, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! répondit une voix surgie de la fumée.

- Tu as démoli mon buffet !!

- La porte seulement !

Le nuage de poussière commençait à se dissiper. Kakashi aperçut une silhouette tombée assise sur le sol, la porte du meuble encore serrée dans sa main gauche. Il se précipita, abandonnant « Le paradis de la drague » sur un fauteuil.

- Kof ! Coriace, quand même, votre buffet !

- Poltergeist ! Pas blessée, j'espère ?

Il la prit par les épaules, l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

- Moi ? Pas le moins du monde ! J'ai affronté des adversaires plus redoutables que ce buffet en m'en tirant sans une égratignure, alors...

Kakashi fronça un sourcil. La force de la jeune fille, sa véritable valeur en tant que ninja, restait encore une donnée inconnue. Il ne savait que penser d'une aspirante Shuunin qui arrachait les portes de meubles en voulant les ouvrir, ou affrontait des ennemis en s'en tirant « sans la moindre égratignure »...

Il s'aperçut que tout à sa réflexion, il avait gardé son bras passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille, sa main doucement refermée sur sa hanche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Poltergeist. Elle paraissait fort intéressée par la le fragment du meuble qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts. Voyons, que conseillait « Le paradis de la drague », dans ce cas-là ? Il se mit à maudire les trous de mémoire en tout genre... Dans le doute, le Junin préféra retirer lentement son bras, l'air de rien.

- Bon, je me demande ce qu'on va faire pour ça, fit-il d'un air songeur. Vous êtes du genre violent, à Suna, quand même !

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra :

- N'importe quoi !!! C'est vous, à Konoha, qui fabriquez des meubles à la con !!!

- Bon, bon, ne nous énervons pas, se reprit immédiatement Kakashi, qui avait toujours privilégié la diplomatie en tous temps et lieux. Je suppose que nous devrions nous dépêcher : les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver... Occupe-toi de la table, je vais réparer ça...

En allant chercher le balai et la pelle, le Junin ne parvenait pas encore à se persuader qu'il ne dormait pas debout. Une créature de rêve débarquait chez lui à l'improviste, y prenait sa douche, l'empêchait de mater, lui détruisait ses meubles, et lui... Lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa démarche svelte et gracieuse, ses grands yeux verts... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, au juste ?

- Hey, Kakashi, on frappe !!

- Mince, j'arrive ! Déjà !

Prudemment, Poltergeist se rencogna dans le recoin cuisine. C'est Kakashi qui avait insisté pour inviter des types, en disant qu'elle se ferait des amis... Sympa, mais elle, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle était venue à Konoha à la recherche de deux personnes en particulier, même si elle n'osait pas encore l'avouer à son nouveau protecteur. Elle se demandait qui étaient ces...

- Ah, c'est vous ! Edriel, et... Euh... Sasuke ?!!

La voix de Kakashi avait fait un brusque écart, apparemment de surprise. Mais Poltergeist l'était encore plus... Edriel ? Il avait bien dit _Edriel _? La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux quand deux adolescents de son âge entrèrent dans le salon. Le garçon était brun, pâle, il avait des yeux étranges, noirs et magnifiques, mais glacials. Il était plutôt mignon, pourtant, mais Poltergeist ne mordit pas à l'hameçon : encore un de ces tombeurs qu'elle haïssait et méprisait à la fois... Dès le premier regard, il lui fut antipathique. La fille... Poltergeist la connaissait. Blonde, habillée de noir et argent, grands yeux de biche noisettes et pétillants...

- Edriel !! Ça roule, ma vieille ?

L'interpellée fit volte-face, aperçut Poltergeist dans le recoin de la pièce :

- Nooon, Polty ! Ça fait une paie ! Comment que ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

- ça va ! Je t'avais promis que je viendrais vous faire un p'tit coucou !

Sasuke et Kakashi s'entre-regardèrent, tandis que les jeunes filles s'embrassaient avec effusion :

- Je demande à comprendre, là...

- Euh... Dans ce cas-là, « Le paradis de la drague » ne préconise rien de précis... Ah, les filles !

- Elles nous ignorent royalement, en plus...

- Hey, les filles !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

Poltergeist se retourna vers lui, sans lâcher l'épaule d'Edriel qu'elle serrait d'une main amicale :

- Mais enfin, Kakashi, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Avec Edriel, on a déjà eu l'occasion de se rencontrer ! C'est elle que je suis venue chercher à Konoha !

- Hein ?

Edriel prit le relais, toute excitée :

- C'est quand on était en mission au Pays des Vagues, vous vous souvenez ? Une fois, avec Leito-san, on a séché l'entraînement, on est allé au resto, et c'est là qu'on l'a rencontrée... En train de s'engueuler avec le patron...

- Ils ont été vachement sympas, avec son pote, renchérit Poltergeist avec un grand sourire. Ils ont eu la gentillesse de régler ma note...

- Et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus collègues... Mais depuis qu'on est revenus du Pays des Vagues, on n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles... Bien qu'elle nous ai promis de venir à Konoha, pour peut-être intégrer notre équipe...

- Ah oui, maintenant je me souviens ! fit Kakashi en claquant des doigts. Vous nous en aviez touché deux mots, à Iruka et moi.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'une ninja de Suna fichait au Pays des vagues ? s'interrogea Sasuke à voix haute, de sa voix froide, un peu traînante. Déjà qu'elle a théoriquement pas trop sa place au Pays des Feuilles...

- Ce jeune homme, là, avec les yeux bizarres... murmura Poltergeist à l'oreille d'Edriel. Il m'est très antipathique...

- Hé, calmos, Polty ! C'est un collègue...

- Oh, pardon... reprit la jeune fille d'un ton pas très convaincant, voir même carrément ironique.

La ninja de Suna cilla sous le regard accusateur de Kakashi :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sasuke, tu veux que je te dise ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?

- Mouais.

Kakashi pointa un doigt gentiment accusateur sur l'intéressée :

- Elle faisait l'école buissonnière !

- Euh, ouais... Façon de parler !

- T-t-t ! fit le Uchiwa d'un air réprobateur.

Poltergeist le foudroya du regard :

- Edi, il faudra que tu dresses ton mec mieux que ça, sinon il risque de finir à l'hôpital...

- C'est pas mon mec !!

- C'est de moi qu'elle parle, cette mijaurée ?

- Ahh ! s'énerva Edriel. Ne commencez pas d'un si mauvais pied !! Ça fait à peine une minute que vous vous connaissez, et vous avez déjà envie de vous taper dessus !

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je déteste les gens susceptibles !

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Kakashi sensei, rendez-vous utile, quoi ! Aidez-moi !

Le Junin sourit sous son masque :

- Je pense qu'entre deux personnes fières comme ces deux oiseaux-là, la prise de contact est toujours un peu difficile... ça se réglera autour du verre de l'amitié ! Allez vous installer dans le recoin salon ; Poltergeist, amène-les. Entre nous...

Kakashi se pencha à l'oreille d'Edriel :

- Pardonne ma curiosité mais j'aimerais savoir : depuis quand tu te balades avec Sasuke ? Si Sakura te voyait, elle piquerait une de ces crises...

- Vous faites pas de films... soupira Edriel d'un ton un peu déçu. On est arrivés en même temps devant votre porte, c'est tout...

- Ah !

Soudain, Kakashi parut un peu moins troublé. Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre...

- Bon, moi, je vais remplir mes devoirs d'hôte : on frappe encore à la porte...

Kakashi fit volte-face d'un demi-tour très élégant, disparut dans le vestibule. Poltergeist conduisit Sasuke et Edriel à un long canapé recourbé, qui entourait une petite table avec des verres et différentes boissons.

- Si ces messieurs-dames veulent se donner la peine...

Edriel produisit un sourire forcé, et Sasuke lança un regard glacé à la fille de Suna. L'air était chargé d'électricité. Ils s'installèrent en silence. Ils entendirent même la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et une voix féminine s'écrier :

- Bonsoir sensei ! On a apporté le gâteau !!

- Rooh, mais Sakura, il ne fallait pas !

- Allez, Kakashi sensei, s'écria une voix enthousiaste que Sasuke et Edriel reconnurent pour celle de Naruto, on va trop se régaler !!! C'est Sakura-chan qui l'a fait !!

- Oooh... Je vois...

Dans le recoin salon, Poltergeist jetait un regard surpris à Edriel et Sasuke, qui avaient pâli d'un coup :

- Qu'est-ce vous avez, vous deux ?

- Ahem...

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Voilà...

- Bon, un conseil ! déclara soudain Edriel d'un ton très sérieux. Si tu tiens à ta vie, ne touche pas au gâteau !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On te dit de pas y toucher, c'est clair ?! Après, si tu veux pas nous écouter, ça te regarde...

La ninja de Suna lança un regard assassin à Sasuke :

- On peut vraiment pas parler avec toi ! T'es ennuyeux, comme type !

Le jeune Uchiwa donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle : auparavant, jamais aucune fille n'avait osé lui parler comme ça !! Elles se traînaient toutes à genoux !! D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait, celle-là ?

- Edriel, tu m'expliques ?

- Eh bien, en fait... Euh... Malgré une bonne volonté évidente... Sakura n'a jamais été vraiment douée en...

- Salut tout le monde !!

Edriel s'interrompit net quand Sakura et Naruto firent irruption dans le recoin salon, suivis de Kakashi. Sakura était une jeune fille mince et assez jolie, avec de grands yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux roses. Naruto était blond, et avait un visage encore un peu enfantin, où la candeur et l'innocence se lisaient comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Hem... toussa Edriel. Salut Sakura-san ! Salut Naruto !

- Yo... fit plus sobrement Poltergeist, intriguée par les deux arrivants.

- 'jour ...

- Oooh, Sasuke-kun ! Tu es déjà là ? Tu as fais vite...

Edriel et Kakashi levèrent les yeux au ciel : c'était reparti pour un tour ! Sakura était raide dingue de Sasuke, comme toutes les filles, mais à un point qui plombait parfois l'ambiance... La jeune fille aux cheveux roses posa sur la table une grosse tarte d'une couleur jaunâtre indéterminée, et s'assit avec un grand sourire à côté du Uchiwa qui semblait tout sauf ravi...

- Alors, euh... commença Edriel pour attirer l'attention de Sakura et Naruto, ce dernier lorgnant avec envie l'étrange gâteau. Je vous présente Poltergeist, une ninja de Suna... Elle est ici pour (peut-être) intégrer mon équipe...

Sakura consentit à détourner un instant son regard de Sasuke pour tendre une main cordiale à Poltergeist :

- Moi, c'est Haruno Sakura... Enchantée !

- Ouais, moi aussi...

- Et moi, je suis Uzumaki Naruto, le ninja qui deviendra un jour Hokage !!

- Sans blagues ?

Poltergeist leva un regard interrogateur vers Edriel et Kakashi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Pas de quoi en faire un plat... Un silence un peu gêné s'instaura, puis Edriel eut la présence d'esprit de relancer la conversation :

- Euh... Sakura, il est à quoi, ton gâteau ?

- Au yaourt et aux pommes ! J'ai décidé d'innover, et j'ai même pas pris de recette !

- Oooh...

- Je vois...

- Et ces trucs blanchâtres, là, c'est quoi ?

- Ah, ça ? C'est pas grave : ça doit être quelques coquilles d'œufs que j'ai oubliées...

- Mmm... Ça va être croustillant...

Poltergeist avait pâli. Elle jeta un regard à Edriel et Sasuke qui la regardaient d'un air entendu. Sakura était ravie de son œuvre qu'elle contemplait avec amour, et Naruto se léchait les babines d'avance... Kakashi s'ébroua discrètement, puis déclara :

- Bon, eh bien je vais amener cette œuvre d'art à la cuisine : on le dégustera pour le dessert ! En attendant, commencez à vous servir, les jeunes ! Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, de toute façon...

Le Junin se saisit du gâteau sous les coups d'œil plein d'espoir d'Edriel et Sasuke.

- La plupart du temps, souffla Edriel à l'oreille de Poltergeist, il arrive à nous sauver la vie, en prétextant un chien goinfre qui passait par là, ou un croche-pied dans le tapis...

- De toute façon, excuse ou pas, je ne mange pas une miette de ce gâteau...

- C'est bien, tu as intégré au moins une des règles qui permettent de survivre à Konoha...

- Bon ! s'exclama Sakura en se levant avec grâce. Eh bien, servons-nous, puisque Kakashi sensei nous l'a proposé ! Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Normalement, c'est les filles en premier... répliqua sèchement ce dernier avec un regard glacial.

- Oh, c'est vrai... Euh... Poltergeist, tu veux quoi ?

- Un peu de sake...

- QUOI ?!

Edriel administra un vigoureux coup de coude à la jeune fille de Suna.

- Aïe ! Euh... Un verre de grenadine !

- Ah !

- Pour moi aussi Sakura, s'il te plaît, ajouta Edriel avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, ça sonne ! Kakashi sensei ! Il y a quelqu'un à la porte !

- Ouais, je m'en occupe !

Le bruit du Junin courant dans le couloir. La porte qui s'ouvre...

- Yo, Kakashi sensei !

- Yo, Leito ! Tu es en retard !

Poltergeist sursauta de joie : elle connaissait aussi Omedetô Leito, qu'elle avait rencontré en même temps qu'Edriel, au Pays des Vagues. Enfin un visage connu !

- Ah, oui, je me suis permis d'amener un copain, sensei. Comme vous aviez dit qu'il fallait amener le plus de monde possible...

- Oui, enfin, euh... Bon, rentrez, les garçons ! Ils sont au salon... Je vous rejoins dans un moment...

Pendant ce temps, au salon :

- Voilà ton panaché, Sasuke-kun !

- Eh, Sakura-chan ! Moi je veux un milk-shake !

- Et si tu te servais toi-même ?!

- Il va être content de te revoir, disait Edriel à Poltergeist. Tu vas voir sa tête ! Par contre, je me demande qui il a amené...

La porte de la salle de séjour s'ouvrit.

- Tchus, la compagnie ! Ça farte ?

Leito était un grand adolescent brun au visage illuminé par de pétillants yeux bleus. Il avait sans cesse un petit bâton coincé au coin des lèvres, qu'il mâchonnait au gré de ses humeurs.

- Hey !

Edriel se redressa un peu sur sa chaise en apercevant qui accompagnait son ami, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Nara Shikamaru était mince, brun, de longs yeux en amande... Bref, tous les critères prédéfinis par Edriel... Et même si ce garçon discret était doté d'un QI hors du commun, aux dires de tous ses instructeurs, il faisait bien la paire avec Leito : un flemmard de première, qui préférait de loin une bonne sieste à une après-midi d'entraînement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de charmer Edriel par son calme un peu ennuyé, mais « classe » comme elle disait... Consciente que son petit « hey ! » avait fait tourner tous les regards dans sa direction, Edriel s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Euh... Non, je suis surprise parce que je croyais que Leito devait ramener son voisin, euh... Le Hyuuga, là, je sais plus son nom. Depuis le temps qu'il en parle, j'avais hâte de le rencontrer...

- Non, Neji n'était pas chez lui, répondit Leito en haussant les épaules. Du coup, je suis passé prendre Shika...

- Désolé de te décevoir, ajouta ce dernier en regardant Edriel de son air éternellement blasé.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, euh... Ah, zut ! Prenez-le comme vous voulez !

- Pst... Je m'en veux d'attirer votre attention, mais...

Evidemment, Leito se tourna vers la voix inconnue... pas si inconnue que ça, d'ailleurs...

- Nooon, Poltergeist !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- ça se voit pas ? J'émigre !

- Arrêêête ! Ça y est, tu t'es décidée à demander ta reconversion? C'est un coup de bol que tu sois tombée sur Kakashi sensei !

- Ben ouais !

- Trop un truc de malade !!

- Mais vous vous connaissez ?! interrogea Naruto aussi stupéfait que Sakura.

- Ben ouais, je l'avais rencontré, avec Edriel, au Pays des Vagues ! Elle s'engueulait avec le patron d'un restaurant parce qu'elle pouvait pas le payer...

- Ouais, bon... On le saura...

Leito se pencha pour faire une bise enthousiaste à Poltergeist. Shikamaru s'arrêta juste à côté d'Edriel, qui avala difficilement sa salive. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et la jeune fille s'empourpra d'un coup. Leito s'était redressé. Son collègue tendit une main amicale à Poltergeist :

- Nara Shikamaru. Enchanté.

- De même. Mais asseyez-vous, les mecs ! renchérit la jeune fille en s'écartant, laissant une place entre elle et Edriel.

Shikamaru, que Leito avait préalablement poussé d'un coup de coude, s'y assit, juste à côté d'Edriel, qui lança un regard assassin à Poltergeist ravie de son coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? interrogea la ninja de Suna pour dissimuler son fou rire.

- Panaché pour moi ! déclara Leito en prenant ses aises dans l'unique fauteuil.

- Pour moi... fit Shikamaru d'un ton hésitant.

Il jeta un regard poli sur le verre d'Edriel dont la main se mit à trembler dangereusement.

- ... je crois que j'ai très envie d'une grenadine.

- ça marche !

Le jeune homme frotta l'une contre l'autre ses longues mains blanches, puis, tandis que tout le monde se mettait à bavarder de son côté, il se retourna vers Edriel. La jeune fille produisit un charmant sourire, leva d'un air faussement timide ses yeux de biche vers lui...

- Alors, Edriel, comment ça va ? fit Shikamaru d'un ton qui se voulait négligent. On se voit pas souvent, ces temps-ci.

Edriel rougit, avala une grande gorgée de grenadine.

- ça va, ça va... On bûche, comme tout le monde. Avec l'examen Chuunin qui s'approche, Iruka-sensei est intraitable !

- Asuma aussi est plutôt chiant... Je te parle pas d'Ino... Bah, tant qu'on trouve le temps de se faire quelques petites soirées entre amis.

- On devrait le faire plus souvent. Ne serait-ce qu'un râmen, un soir, entre amis...

Shikamaru la regarda franchement dans les yeux pardessus son verre de grenadine :

- Pour moi, je suis partant... murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende.

Edriel ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu des yeux si noirs, si brillants... Un éclat de rire tonitruant brisa le moment privilégié. Shikamaru et la jeune fille se retournèrent vers Poltergeist, Leito et Naruto qui pleuraient de rire en se tapant sur les cuisses. Sasuke et Sakura les regardaient d'un air un peu désabusé.

- Euh... risqua Edriel. On peut participer à l'hilarité générale ?

Il fallut un long instant pour que Leito arrive à se calmer et réponde, en s'essuyant les yeux :

- Rolala, ils ont de ces blagues, à Suna ! On va pas s'ennuyer, si elle intègre notre équipe !

- Eh ben on dirait que le courant passe mieux que la dernière fois... observa joyeusement Edriel.

- Alors, c'est quoi le délire ? reprit Shikamaru en rapprochant sa chaise, qui se retrouva du coup plus près de celle d'Edriel.

- Tu connais la blague du houla-houla ? interrogea Poltergeist tandis que les deux autres pouffaient encore.

- Euh... A priori non...

- Tu n'y perds rien, déclara froidement Sasuke.

- Eh ben, le houla-houla, reprit la jeune fille qui l'ignorait royalement, c'est un oiseau tropical minuscule, mais il a de grosses...

Sakura se redressa :

- Kakashi sensei ! On frappe !

- ENCORE ?!!

- Maiis ! Ma blague ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui, continue !

- ... et alors, à chaque fois qu'il se pose, il fait « houlà, houlà !!! » !!!

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi, le tablier encore passé autour des reins, se précipitait dans le hall d'entrée. Là, ça commençait _quand même_ à faire un peu beaucoup de monde... Il n'y aurait certainement pas assez de sushis...

- Mince alors, c'est toi, Iruka ?

Son collègue Junin le salua de deux doigts portés à son front, et d'un sourire qui illumina ses magnifiques yeux café brûlé :

- Salut, vieux ! Les jeunes m'ont dit qu'il y avait une petite fête, chez toi ?

Puis soudain, il porta une main à sa bouche, essayant vainement de réprimer le fou rire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la collection Junin automne hiver ? En tous cas, très seyant, ce petit tablier...

- Ah, ça... grommela Kakashi en arrachant le dit tablier qu'il jeta sur un meuble. C'est moi qui suis de corvée, ce soir. Mais bon, les sushi sont prêts, j'vais pouvoir aller prendre l'air...

Kakashi se pencha vers Iruka pour chuchoter :

- Entre nous, tu tombes bien ! Je commençais à me sentir seul avec tous ces mioches... J'ai deux entrées pour « Le Paradis de la Drague », le film, ce soir. Ça te dit ?

- Euh... Eh bien...

- D'après ce qu'Edriel m'en a dit, Iruka n'est pas un voyeur comme vous, Kakashi...

Les deux Junin firent volte-face. Poltergeist et Edriel se tenaient à quelques pas d'eux, dans le hall d'entrée.

- Euh... C'est peut-être un peu direct, quand même... chuchota Edriel à la jeune fille.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas ! J'ai mes raisons, quand je dis ça !

- Ahem ! toussota Kakashi apparemment désireux de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous...

Mais Iruka le coupa, son regard bienveillant posé sur Poltergeist :

- Je ne crois pas avoir la chance de te connaître, jeune fille. Tu n'es pas du Pays des Feuilles, je crois ?

- Ah, ça non ! Chez moi, les seules plantes qui poussent, c'est des cactus !

Iruka avisa le bandeau noué atour de la taille de Poltergeist :

- Oh, je vois... Suna. Les ninjas du Pays du Sable sont plutôt renommés ; oserai-je te demander de venir motiver quelques-uns des tires au flanc de l'Académie de Konoha ?

Le beau regard d'Iruka glissa en direction de la salle à manger, d'où parvenait la voix de Leito en train de raconter sa dernière mission. Poltergeist se pencha à l'oreille d'Edriel :

- ça va, il me plaît...

- J'en étais sûre ! répondit Edriel en contemplant amoureusement son sensei. Il faut quand même que je vous explique ce que Poltergeist fait ici, reprit-elle à voix haute. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, Iruka sensei. Et comme ça, Kakashi senpai entendra aussi l'histoire. C'est moi qui l'aie invitée à Konoha, en accord avec Leito...

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est surtout en accord avec toi-même, susurra Iruka en souriant.

- Bref. Vous vous souvenez, au Pays des Vagues, cette ninja que j'avais rencontré dans un resto du port...

- Ah, oui ! Celle a qui vous avez payé la note !

- Bien joué, sensei ! Voilà, c'est elle. Poltergeist de Suna.

- Quoi ?! C'est elle qui a fugué et qui demande sa reconversion ?!

- En personne, répliqua l'intéressée avec une petite révérence. Pourquoi, ça pose problème ?

Les deux Junin s'entre-regardèrent :

- Euh... A priori, non... Y a quand même plein de formalités... Rendez-vous avec Hokage-sama, paperasses...

- ça me fait pas peur !

- Et puis, ça se décide pas comme ça... Tu as bien réfléchi à tout ce que ça implique ?

- Parfaitement ! Je suis inébranlable !

- Mais... objecta faiblement Kakashi, que l'idée arrivait finalement par séduire. Ton village, ta famille... Tu vas être parachutée dans un monde que tu ne connais pas...

- Pour ça, j'vous ferais dire que ça me pose pas problème... rétorqua Poltergeist en croisant les bras d'un air ferme. Mon bled m'a jamais plu, et j'ai besoin de changer d'air. J'ai rien qui me retient là-bas : je suis orpheline et j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Quand à Konoha, ça fait une semaine que je vis dans les environs du village et que j'observe le train de vie au Pays des Feuilles : ça me va. Je sais même dans quelle équipe je veux tomber : le groupe 8.

- Hein ?! se récria Iruka. Mais c'est mon groupe, ça !

- C'est pour ça que je disais que ça tombait bien que vous soyez là ! s'empressa Edriel en s'approchant de son mentor d'un air câlin. Oh, s'il vous plaît, Iruka sensei !

- Et qu'est-ce que Leito va dire ?

- Leito est d'accord ! Prenez-la au moins à l'essai ! Ça engage à rien, et puis vous avez toujours regretté qu'on ne soit que deux élèves dans l'équipe ! S'il vous plaît, sensei !

- Je ne vous décevrai pas ! promit Poltergeist en levant une paume solennelle. Juré, crach...

- Non, non, non ! s'empressa Kakashi en se précipitant vers elle. Pas dans mon hall !

Iruka ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il laissa son regard errer des yeux verts et déterminés de Poltergeist à Kakashi un peu embarrassé qui haussait les épaules en signe d'assentiment. Il n'osait baisser la tête, de peur de rencontrer le regard suppliant d'Edriel cramponnée à son bras...

- Bon, je pense que ça peut s'arranger...

- Yipeeee !

- ... si Hokage-sama est d'accord...

Edriel lui avait déjà sauté au cou et l'embrassait joyeusement sur la joue. Poltergeist rayonnait :

- Merci.

- Mais non, mais non...

A part lui, un étrange pressentiment agitait Iruka : « Je crois que je vais le regretter... » pensa-t-il en voyant Edriel et sa nouvelle amie se sauter dans les bras en riant.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, coupa Kakashi en refermant tranquillement son blouson, mais les formalités attendront demain... Polty, Edriel, les sushi sont sur la table de la cuisine... On va se le voir, ce film, Iruka ?

- Et alors là, j'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces, et...

Leito s'interrompit en voyant revenir Edriel et Poltergeist :

- Alors ?

Les deux amies produisirent un grand sourire

- Alors, le groupe 8 s'agrandit ! déclara Edriel en levant un doigt cérémonieux. Mademoiselle, messieurs, chers collègues, je vous présente notre nouvelle coéquipière !

Des applaudissements, exaltés ou réservés selon la personne, saluèrent l'annonce d'Edriel qui revint s'asseoir à sa place, près de Shikamaru. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne, sous la table. Décidément, quelle belle soirée...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous offres pour fêter ça ? interrogea Leito en frappant sur la table du plat de la main.

Poltergeist eut un sourire malicieux :

- Eh bien... Etant donné que Kakashi s'est barré au ciné et que je sais où il cache l'alcool... Tournée générale !!!

- Yeah ! Giga teuf !!! (Allusion au final de Banal Fantasy, si certains connaissent...)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. Rencontres dans la forêt

Rencontres dans la forêt

I

L'aurore du deuxième jour de l'examen de survie venait de se lever, illuminant la forêt de la Mort d'une lumière rayonnante. Mais sous les épaisses frondaisons des arbres, il ne parvenait qu'une faible lueur dorée, juste suffisante pour éveiller les aspirants Chuunins... Qui ne dormaient que d'un œil, d'ailleurs, sur le qui-vive. La forêt était pleine de dangers. Monstres ou adversaires, rien n'était à prendre à la légère, et pour récupérer le second parchemin manquant, les équipes devaient faire preuve d'une infinie prudence... Ici, tous les coups étaient permis.

Dans une petite clairière, à peu près au centre de la forêt, la faible lumière du jour filtrait tant bien que mal à travers les branchages. Elle réveilla doucement une jeune fille étendue de tout son long sous un grand arbre. Poltergeist se releva à demi, bâilla, s'étira, puis se mit à secouer vigoureusement l'épaule de son amie endormie juste à côté d'elle.

- Hé ! Debout là-dedans !

La féline Edriel grogna un long soupir de chat, puis se retourna voluptueusement sur le dos, sans même ouvrir les yeux...

- Mmmm... Le petit déjeuner au lit, Haku... merci...

- Et puis quoi, encore ?! Debout, cocotte, retour à la réalité ! Ici, on est dans la forêt de la Mort !!

- Hein ?

Edriel s'éveilla d'un coup, et s'assit sur son séant. Elle se frotta les yeux, jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle, les yeux encore embués de sommeil :

- Ouaaah... J'ai fait un rêve magnifique...

- Je veux pas savoir ! coupa Poltergeist en se mettant debout tant bien que mal, les jambes encore engourdies de sommeil.

- Mais il était bien, mon rêve ! Iruka sensei était à mon service, il faisait tout ce que je voulais !

- ça change pas de la réalité...

- A propos d'esclave...

Les regards de deux amies se croisèrent ; elles eurent la même idée.

- Où est ce flemmard de Leito ?!

- Il était pas censé faire le guet ?

- Si ! C'était son tour de garde !

- J'y crois pas !! On aurait pu se faire égorger cent fois, dans la nuit !!

- En tous cas, j'en connais un qui va pas tarder à l'être, égorgé, commença Poltergeist d'un ton menaçant, en frappant du poing dans le plat de sa main. Où il a bien pu se fourrer ?

- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé !!

Edriel avait contourné la monumentale racine de l'arbre sous lequel elles avaient dormi. Omedetô Leito était là, étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe, et ronflant comme un bienheureux...

- Et dire qu'on a confié notre sécurité à _ça_...

- Hey ! Debout, espèce de loque !!

Poltergeist venait de flanquer un coup de pied bien senti dans les côtes du dormeur.

- Hé, doucement quand même... plaida Edriel, presque compatissante.

- Nan ! Pas de quartier !

- Je voulais dire... Laisse m'en un peu !!! se corrigea son amie avec un sourire féroce.

A force de secousses et de cris, le grand garçon brun finit par s'éveiller, sans se reconnaître immédiatement... Puis...

- HE ! Mais arrêtez, les filles ! Ça va pas la tête ?!!

- Espèce de bon à rien !

- Boulet !

- Blaireau !

- Mais je faisais un super rêve...

- On veut pas le sav... commença Poltergeist.

Mais Edriel fut plus rapide et lui coupa la parole :

- Ah ! Iruka sensei était à ton service, toi aussi ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Nooon, les rêves connectés, j'y crois pas ! J'ai fait exactement le même que toi !

- Trop un truc de malade... approuva mollement Leito en se redressant, bâillant à qui mieux mieux. Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me réveiller si tôt, bande de chipies ?

- Andouille ! On est en plein examen de survie, là !!

- Ahh, oui, c'est vrai !

- Y vient juste de se réveiller à l'instant ! murmura Poltergeist à l'oreille d'Edriel qui haussa les épaules.

- Bon ! déclara plus fermement leur ami en se levant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à bouffer ?

Les yeux d'Edriel et Poltergeist s'enflammèrent...

- GOINFRE !!

- HONTE DE LA NATURE !!

- Euh, du calme, les filles, je... j'avais... bafouilla Leito en reculant de trois pas.

- Tu avais justement envie d'aller chercher à manger ! compléta Edriel d'une voix doucereuse, mais sans réplique.

- Mais... Tout seul ?

- Ben oui, t'es un grand garçon ! siffla Poltergeist d'un ton railleur.

- Bon, bon...

Leito étouffa un gros bâillement. Décidément, vivement que cet examen soit fini ! Elles étaient encore plus enragées que d'habitude... C'était pas vivable... Une pensée émue pour Shikamaru, son pote, qui devait en supporter autant avec Ino...

- T'inquiète, sourit Edriel plus gentiment, en tapotant au passage l'épaule de Leito résigné. Nous aussi, on va chercher à manger ! Chacun pour soi, et rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure pour le petit déjeuner !

- ça marche ! assura leur ami soudain ragaillardi, mais sans cesser de bâiller.

Le jeune garçon secoua ses cheveux bruns, sortit de sa poche son éternel bâtonnet qu'il planta au coin de ses lèvres. Il fit un petit signe de main à ses amies, et disparut dans les frondaisons touffues de la forêt. Edriel se tourna vers Poltergeist :

- On part ensemble ?

- C'est parti !

Les deux amies s'engagèrent d'un pas de promeneuses sur le sentier forestier. Totalement inconscientes. Quelquefois, Iruka n'avait pas tort de s'arracher les cheveux... Quoi que, totalement inconsciente... Ce n'était pas un hasard si les jeunes filles évitaient tout naturellement les pièges dressés au milieu du chemin...

- Tu crois qu'il y a des champignons, par ici ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On se sépare ?

- Ouais. Fais gaffe, quand même, Edi.

- T'inquiète. Toi aussi.

Les deux amies se tapèrent amicalement dans la main avant de quitter toutes les deux le sentier, une sur la droite, l'autre sur la gauche. Bientôt, elles se perdirent de vue, et se retrouvèrent seules dans la grande forêt.

Un peu plus loin, Leito était arrivé à proximité d'un gros rocher dressé au milieu des arbres. Le jeune ninja, contrairement à ses deux amies, se faufila prudemment près de l'endroit. Il avait cru entendre... Oui, des éclats de voix. Il se rapprocha, sans un bruit...

- Vous êtes tous les deux des gros nuls qui servez à rien !!!

- Bon, Ino, tu te calmes cinq minutes et tu la fermes, ça nous fera des vacances !!

- Quelqu'un a un paquet de chips en rab ? J'ai fini les miens !!

- Ahhh, je craque !!

Leito sourit largement. Sans plus réfléchir, il bondit derrière le rocher, au beau milieu de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino en plein conseil stratégique...

- Iiiiiik !

- En garde, Choji ! s'exclama Shikamaru alarmé. Un intr... Ah, c'est toi ?

Le visage de Shikamaru se détendit de façon visible, et un petit sourire vint même flotter sur ses lèvres. Leito était un de ses meilleurs potes. Ça faisait tout de même plaisir de le retrouver dans un moment pareil... Même si ce pouvait être un ennemi... Ou un adversaire...

- Du calme, vous deux, fit-il à l'adresse de Choji et Ino. On va pas s'attaquer à un collègue, quand même...

- Alors ? fit Leito en lui serrant cordialement la main.

- Alors, rien, répondit paisiblement Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. On en est toujours au même point. Je craque. Les filles sont si... problématiques !!

- A qui le dis-tu ? soupira Leito.

Le plus naturellement du monde, il s'assit sur le rocher à côté de son ami, et entama la conversation...

Pendant ce temps, Edriel errait un peu au hasard dans un sous-bois clairsemé, parsemé de ronces et de lianes. Tous ses sens de félin aux aguets, la jeune fille frôlait à peine le sol, silencieuse comme une ombre. Chercher des champignons, d'accord. Tomber dans une embuscade, pas d'accord. Elle finit par arriver dans une minuscule clairière pourvue d'une herbe rase et terne. Le calme était parfait. On n'entendait même pas chanter un oiseau. Bizarre, d'ailleurs... Soudain, la jeune fille sursauta. Trop tard. Trois hommes masqués, vêtus de noir, se laissèrent tomber d'une branche basse, et lui barrèrent le passage d'un air menaçant. Ils portaient un bandeau au symbole de Kiri, le village de la Brume...

- Et flûte ! soupira la jeune fille en sortant de sa sacoche l'instrument correspondant.

Elle serra fiévreusement dans sa main le pendentif argenté qu'elle portait autour du cou, comme avant chaque bataille qu'elle livrait. L'un de ses agresseurs ricana d'un air inquiétant en s'avançant vers elle...

Non loin d'ici, sous les hautes frondaisons d'un bosquet de bambous, Poltergeist cherchait à percer les taillis d'un œil critique. C'était pas vraiment le terrain idéal pour chercher à manger. C'était par contre l'endroit rêvé pour tomber dans un piège... C'était trop calme. Elle n'aurait pas du venir ici. Un frôlement dans les bambous, tout près, la conforta soudain dans cette idée. La jeune fille frissonna et se mit vivement en garde, saisissant ses poignards d'une main féroce...

Edriel serra les poings. Non seulement sa mélodie n'avait eu aucun effet, mais ces trois brutes paraissaient étrangement immunisées contre les illusions et genjutsu en tous genre... Pas cool. Elle allait devoir se défoncer un peu plus que ça... Au pire, essayer autre chose. Elle reporta lentement sa flûte à ses lèvres, sans quitter du regard ses trois adversaires au rictus railleur...

- Inutile, fillette, se moqua le plus grand des trois. Les illusions ne nous font pas peur. Nous savons les contrer...

- Par contre, toi, tu es seule contre trois... ajouta un autre d'un ton sarcastique. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner...

- Mais je vous dis que toute façon, je n'ai pas de rouleau !! s'énerva la jeune fille en trépignant sur place. Vous êtes bouchés, ou quoi ?!! Moi y en a pas avoir rouleau !!

- Alors, laisse-nous te fouiller... susurra le troisième individu d'une voix malsaine. Juste pour être sûr...

- Et si tu dis vrai, on te laissera partir...

- Dégage, pervers !!!!

Edriel, outrée, allait à nouveau porter sa flûte à sa bouche, quand le chef des trois hommes leva la main :

- Attends, gamine ! Ne fais pas de bêtises... Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt récupérer ça ?

Atterrée, Edriel vit briller dans la main de l'homme son précieux pendentif en forme de serpent, qu'elle avait serré dans sa main tout à l'heure... Oh, non, pas ça ! Elle aurait presque donné sa vie pour ce bijou...

- Alors ? reprit l'homme d'un ton triomphant. Tu as l'air moins sûre de toi, soudain... Le rouleau contre cette babiole... Sinon...

Le ninja referma brutalement sa grosse main sur le bijou :

- ... je le réduis en miettes !!

- Non !!

La jeune fille avait presque crié. Ses traits étaient crispés, et elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Que faire ? Bouleversée, elle aurait voulu invoquer Mystique, mais c'était trop risqué... Tout plutôt que de perdre ce pendentif... Que faire ? Tout à coup, elle s'immobilisa. Ses sens hyper développés venaient de déceler une présence, tout près. Qu'est-ce que... Et puis soudain, une silhouette rapide comme l'éclair se détacha des arbres...

- Les 64 coups divins !!

Les poignards dans les mains de Poltergeist ne tremblaient pas. Son regard vert et acéré fouillait méthodiquement les bambous. « Peut-être un panda... » souhaita-t-elle très fort.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

« Non, les pandas ne parlent pas, et ils ne surgissent pas par surprise, comme ça, dans le dos des gens... Mais alors... »

- AAAAH !

La jeune fille fit volte-face, ses armes levées... Une poigne de fer arrêta son geste. Poltergeist s'immobilisa. Elle sentait une puissance anormalement démesurée émaner de l'adversaire, quelque chose d'effrayant couler dans ses veines... Elle sut dès le premier instant qu'elle n'était absolument pas de taille...

- Tu ne trembles pas, constata la même voix chaude et grave. Ta vie te serait-elle un bien superflu ?

Poltergeist releva lentement les yeux. Elle ne vit d'abord qu'un long pan de tissu noir, brodé de splendides nuages de satin rouge... Et puis, une agrafe d'argent. Un haut col remonté. Et un grand chapeau chinois abaissé sur le visage de l'inconnu. Pas assez, cependant... Dans l'ombre du couvre-chef, un éclat de jais pétrifia la jeune fille sur place. Le reflet inquiétant des deux yeux de fauve fascina Poltergeist, qui aimait le danger comme une essence rare et raffinée... Un délicieux frisson d'angoisse courut le long de son dos. Quand la main qui retenait son poignet se desserra, elle osa dévisager l'arrivant avec plus d'insistance...

Edriel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait fallu qu'un court instant pour que ses trois ennemis gisent à terre, définitivement vaincus. Et au milieu d'eux, auréolé d'un nuage de poussière... Edriel sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, à peu près comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait les montagnes russes, contrainte et forcée par ses amis... _Lui !_ Et il venait de la sauver...

C'était un jeune garçon mince et bien découplé, au visage étrangement énigmatique. Pâles, encadrés de longs cheveux noirs, ses traits étaient très beaux mais comme figés. Presque hautains. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas. Et ses grands yeux fixes, sans pupille et d'un bleu très clair, troublaient par leur regard insondable. L'arrivant entier était auréolé d'une sorte de mystère... Et c'est peut-être ce qui avait fait craquer Edriel, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y a environ une semaine...

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas tranquille :

- On dirait que j'arrive à temps, pas vrai ?

Il tendit une main polie à Edriel pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille frémit au contact des bandelettes rêches qui la ceignaient. Son bras et sa jambe droite étaient bandés, comme celles des adeptes d'arts martiaux. Quant à sa main... Elle était ferme et chaude, et la hissa solidement sur ses pieds.

- Pas trop de mal ?

- Non... répondit piteusement Edriel en relevant la tête, avec un faible sourire. On a juste attenté en paroles à mon honneur...

- Les bois ne sont plus fréquentables, de nos jours.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Pour la quatrième fois depuis le premier instant où ils s'étaient vus, dans ce couloir de l'Académie... Et cette fois, ils se retinrent. Parce que cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Et Edriel sut qu'il fallait parler. Pas moyen de se défiler.

- Je m'appelle Hyuuga Neji, la devança le jeune homme sans ciller. Je crois qu'on s'est déjà aperçus. Tu te souviens de moi ?

« Comment t'oublier ? » pensa Edriel de toutes ses forces, fascinée par la longue chevelure ondoyante de Neji. Ses yeux aussi, étaient envoûtants. Fixes et vides, couleur d'horizon, ils l'intimidaient et l'embrasaient à la fois. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire... Mais, dans l'immédiat, il valait mieux opter pour l'option « soft » :

- Oui, je crois. Tu es l'ami et le voisin de Leito-san, c'est ça ?

- Très juste. Et toi, tu es Edriel, sa coéquipière...

- C'est ça. On a un ami commun...

- Oui.

- Bon...

Edriel se sentait très gênée, gêne sans doute accentuée par l'attitude de Neji. Elle était debout, juste devant lui, elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps... Il n'aurait fallu qu'un mot, qu'un geste... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... Si il était aussi ému qu'elle, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas, pourquoi gardait-il ce regard froid et fixe qui la mettait si mal à l'aise ?

- Ah, au fait...

Edriel leva les yeux. Neji esquissa un bref sourire, qui s'envola aussitôt :

- Tu aimerais peut-être récupérer ça... J'ai cru comprendre que tu y tenais un brin...

Il tendit sa main fermée vers elle, l'ouvrit. Le pendentif en forme de serpent y brillait, au bout de son fin lacet de cuir. Edriel sentit une bienfaisante chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. C'était toujours l'effet que la vue du bijou lui faisait.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup.

Elle prit le collier du bout des doigts, le tripota un instant d'un air gêné. Puis elle releva les yeux sur Neji :

- Ecoute, Neji-san, je... Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je suis quelqu'un de faible... Quelqu'un qui a toujours besoin d'aide... J'aurais pu étaler ces types aussi bien que tu l'as fait, mais... Ils avaient ce bijou... Il compte énormément pour moi, et... Tu comprends... C'est un souvenir qui m'est terriblement cher...

Elle bafouilla, rougit et se tut. Mais Neji inclina la tête, la hocha d'un air compréhensif :

- Je sais ce que tu vaux réellement, Leito me l'a dit. Et je crois que je sais aussi ce que tu ressens. Il y a des souvenirs qui comptent plus que tout, parfois...

Edriel approuva douloureusement. C'était exactement ça. Et soudain, elle eut l'inspiration qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques instants. Elle regarda Neji bien en face, puis, sans trembler, reprit sa main et y reposa fermement le bijou. Le jeune Hyuuga entrouvrit la bouche d'un air stupéfait :

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je te le laisse, dit doucement Edriel en refermant les doigts de Neji sur le pendentif. Garde-le. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

- Mais enfin ! Je ne peux pas accepter...

Curieusement, les lèvres de Neji s'étaient mises à trembler. Ses paupières battirent, masquant un instant son étrange regard vide. Edriel se sentit confortée dans son idée. Elle pressa un peu plus fort les doigts du jeune Hyuuga sur le pendentif.

- Si. Prends-le. Considère que c'est un remerciement.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'était aussi cher que ta vie... balbutia Neji en essayant de retirer sa main.

- Justement, ma vie, tu viens de la sauver... C'est normal que j'aie envie de te la confier...

Neji sursauta. Il regarda mieux Edriel :

- Je risquerai de le perdre...

- Non. J'ai confiance. Tu me le rendras quand on se reverra, d'accord ?

La jeune fille retira ses mains, sans quitter des yeux le regard translucide du Hyuuga, dont les doigts restèrent refermés sur le bijou. Ses lèvres avaient cessé de frémir. Maintenant, c'était sa main qui tremblait...

- D'accord. J'en prendrai soin, en attendant...

- J'y compte bien, répondit Edriel en osant un joli sourire.

Si elle regrettait bien un peu son pendentif, l'ombre de sourire que Neji lui adressa en retour emporta tout ses remords. Il était vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux couleur de suie avaient l'air doux comme de la soie. En tous cas, ils brillaient comme un tissu satiné. Et ses yeux étranges étaient si fascinants... Deux lacs de cristal où elle aurait voulu se noyer... Il devait faire bon, là, tout contre lui... Serrée dans ses bras... En tous cas, maintenant, elle devait partir, ou ça pouvait devenir gênant. Leito et Poltergeist devaient l'attendre.

La jeune fille fit volte-face, s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis tourna la tête pardessus son épaule :

- Je dois y aller, on m'attend. Merci, Neji. J'espère qu'on se reverra...

Elle se détourna, et commença à s'éloigner sur le sentier, aussi lentement qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle s'étonnait du silence du jeune Hyuuga. Même pas un au revoir... Bon Dieu, _qu'il_ _dise quelque chose_...

Derrière elle, dans la clairière, Neji était resté immobile, les doigts encore serrés sur le collier en forme de serpent. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Et maintenant, elle s'en allait... Ah, non ! C'était trop bête... Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie...

- Edriel !

Son appel résonna sous les frondaisons épaisses et silencieuses. Sur le sentier, la jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, le regard interrogateur et brillant d'espoir...

- Bien sûr qu'on se reverra. J'ai quelque chose à toi, et j'ai promis de te le rendre.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi ça, l'épreuve de survie... Il serra les dents dans l'attente de la réponse...

- N'oublie pas ta promesse !

Le jeune Hyuuga se détendit : un sourire rayonnant illuminait les traits d'Edriel. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, le souffla vers lui... Un instant plus tard, elle avait bondi dans les branchages et disparu. Neji serra les doigts sur le pendentif jusqu'à s'en faire mal, puis interrogea le ciel qui surplombait la clairière. Le soleil était radieux ; une belle journée s'annonçait.

- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ? interrogea doucement Poltergeist. Vous voulez me tuer ?

L'inconnu fronça un sourcil fin et effilé :

- Tu es en plein examen de survie, jeune fille. Il y a le titre de Chuunin à la clé...

- Mais vous n'êtes pas un aspirant, conclut-elle d'un ton tranquille. Je ne vous ai pas vu, lors du rassemblement. Que faites-vous ici ? Et qui êtes-vous, d'ailleurs ?

L'autre parut surpris du discernement immédiat de Poltergeist. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent étrangement, et un pan de son long manteau se souleva soudain. Une main aux doigts fins, vernis de bleu nuit, apparut, et se porta à l'agrafe d'argent. La jeune fille remarqua une grosse chevalière gravée du mot « Nord ». L'agrafe s'ouvrit, et le haut col retomba. Poltergeist en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de stupéfaction.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé –vingt ou vingt-deux ans tout au plus. Et si ses yeux couleur d'encre étaient durs et acérés, son visage était au contraire d'une douceur et d'une beauté presque angélique. Une peau blanche et pure, des sourcils fins et nets, des lèvres superbes, des joues lisses, encadrés de longues mèches brunes... Il y avait juste ces sortes de cicatrices, plutôt des marques, qui partaient du coin de ses yeux et s'étiraient sur les joues comme des larmes... Un visage d'ange blessé, qu'on devinait empli de souvenirs, voir d'une secrète souffrance cachée là, dans les ténèbres de ses yeux... Poltergeist était comme statufiée sur place. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer... Elle avait complètement oublié les champignons et ne put que répéter stupidement sa question :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Poltergeist.

- C'est un nom étranger. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais vue à Konoha...

- Je viens de m'établir. Avant, j'habitais à Suna. Et toi, tu es d'ici ?

- On peut dire que je l'étais. Mais on ne sait jamais d'où l'on est, ni d'où l'on vient et où l'on va...

- C'est pas faux... approuva Poltergeist un peu désorientée. Euh... Tu parles toujours en énigmes, comme ça ?

Le regard vert de la jeune fille se posa sur un collier de perles blanches qu'il portait autour du cou. Le jeune homme haussa doucement les épaules, d'un geste élégant et gracieux.

- Les énigmes... La vie en est pleine. Les arbres, le ciel, le vent... Moi-même j'en suis une... Toi aussi...

- C'est la première fois qu'on me qualifie d'énigme... Je suis flattée.

Le regard sombre de l'inconnu quitta le ciel où il était fixé pour s'appesantir sur Poltergeist, qui s'était adossée au tronc d'un bambou. La jeune fille sentit son coeur s'accélérer, mais se força à soutenir les yeux insondables qui la dévisageaient. Elle savait que son regard vert, pailleté de doré, était aussi impressionnant, lorsqu'elle s'en donnait la peine...

- Tu n'as pas peur... s'étonna le jeune homme pour la seconde fois. Tu sais que je pourrais te détruire ?

- Bah ! fit Poltergeist en croisant résolument les bras. Si on comptait les gens qui disent ça...

Un rayon de lumière tomba à travers les bambous, illumina leurs feuilles et leurs tiges lisses comme du marbre. La silhouette de l'inconnu se détacha soudain plus clairement dans la semi-pénombre. Un coup de vent gonfla son long manteau, emporta son chapeau qui tomba à terre.

- Ah... Y a votre... bibi qui prend la tangente, remarqua Poltergeist d'un ton badin. Il faudrait...

Elle se tut, pétrifiée. Il portait sur son front un bandeau argenté au signe de Konoha. Mais l'emblème était rayé par une déchirure du métal. Un ninja exilé. Un criminel, peut-être. Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient soudain agrandis, et avaient pris une teinte rouge sang. Trois points noirs se mirent à tourbillonner autour de la pupille, donnant le vertige à la jeune fille.

« Pas possible ! » songea-t-elle en saisissant à deux mains sa tête en feu. « Le Sharingan ! C'est un Uchiwa ! » Elle ne comprenait plus, soudain. Le clan de Sasuke avait été exterminé il y a quelques années, et il était le seul survivant ! Etait-il possible qu'un autre ait pu...

Poltergeist tomba à genoux, puis s'écroula sur le sol, torturée par une douleur lancinante à la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'on donnait des coups de béliers contre son crâne, que des cloches sonnaient à la volée dans ses tempes. Un monde écarlate s'imposa devant ses yeux, où l'on voyait seulement deux grands yeux rouges mouchetés de noir, le Sharingan des Uchiwa...

L'effroyable douleur cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclarée. La jeune fille gémit faiblement, essaya de se redresser mais échoua, et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Bon Dieu ! Ce type avait une de ces forces psychiques !! Ce frimeur de Sasuke était bien incapable de ça...

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle vit dans une sorte de brouillard des pieds vernis de bleu, glissés dans des sandales de lin, s'arrêter juste devant elle. Et puis une poigne solide la prit par l'épaule et la retourna sur le dos, sans brutalité cependant. Entre ses cils, Poltergeist discerna le reflet laiteux d'un collier de perles blanches...

- Tu disais ?

La jeune fille gémit pour la forme et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Elle vit le jeune homme debout au dessus d'elle. Il la contemplait avec une sorte de sourire railleur, accroché au coin des lèvres. Poltergeist fit une petite moue, se redressa tant bien que mal, en se massant la nuque.

- Nhh... Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite de vantard...

- Je dois reconnaître que là... grommela la jeune fille en serrant ses tempes entre ses mains. Je retire mes soupçons. Tu es un Uchiwa ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il croisa les bras, sans cesser de fixer Poltergeist de ses yeux sombres :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Le Sharingan...

- Ah ! Tu connais le Sharingan... Oui, je faisais partie de ce clan.

- Mm... Tu as hérité de leur puissance...

- On me l'a souvent dit –trop souvent, peut-être.

Poltergeist prit appui sur ses paumes pour essayer de se remettre debout. Mais ses bras étaient tout engourdis. Le jeune homme inclina un peu la tête de côté, puis finit par lui tendre la main :

- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ?

La jeune fille l'ignora, et se remit sur pied sans un regard pour sa main. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'inconnu :

- Tu es fière. J'aime ça.

Poltergeist sentit ses joues se colorer... Bon, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air faussement négligent, tourna le dos à l'inconnu d'un air boudeur... Et puis soudain chancela à nouveau et s'écroula sur le sol. Ses jambes brûlantes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête. Le jeune homme s'approcha à nouveau d'elle :

- Le Sharingan a une puissance incommensurable, dit-il de sa voix chaude et grave. Parfois indomptable. Il est dur de parfaitement le maîtriser. Mais si tu as le déshonneur de la défaite, tu as en revanche la grâce et la fragilité d'une fleur coupée, fauchée par la tempête et resplendissante sur la terre où elle est tombée... Je vais te dire mon nom, par ce que te juge digne de le connaître. Je m'appelle...

- Itachi ! Enfin, te voilà !

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête, et Poltergeist l'imita tant bien que mal. Un homme s'était faufilé jusqu'à eux dans les bambous, sans même qu'ils l'entendent approcher. Il portait exactement le même manteau qu'Itachi, noir semé de nuages rouges, et aussi le même chapeau en forme de cône. Son col était baissé : il avait un visage bleuâtre, émacié, des lèvres très fines et des yeux minuscules. Les doigts de ses mains étaient palmés. Il portait sur l'épaule une gigantesque épée enveloppée de bandelettes, dont il tenait le manche torsadé avec fermeté. Poltergeist frissonna à sa vue.

- Ah, tu es là, Kisume, fit lentement Itachi en se détournant de la jeune fille. Pardonne-moi, j'ai été... retardé.

Le regard méchant de Kisume se posa sur Poltergeist étendue sur le sol :

- Une gêneuse ?

- Un imprévu, corrigea le jeune homme en se baissant pour ramasser son chapeau, dont il se recoiffa. Je lui ai réglé son compte. On y va ?

- Je te suis, répondit l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Poltergeist.

Itachi s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna :

- Autre chose, jeune fille. Konoha est voué à une destruction prochaine ; si tu tiens à ta vie, fuis. Les nuages peuvent bien paresser dans le ciel, l'écume galoper sur la crête des vagues ; les hommes sont éphémères, et leur vie est plus fragile que tout.

Sur ces mots, Itachi disparut brusquement, suivi de son compagnon. Poltergeist se retrouva seule, avec le bruissement cristallin des bambous. Elle aurait presque cru qu'elle avait rêvé... Sauf que... A quelques pas d'elle, dans l'herbe, un reflet nacré attira son attention. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui. C'était un magnifique collier de perles blanches.

- Oh, _Itachi_...

Hasard ou signe ? Perte ou cadeau ? La jeune fille n'hésita qu'un instant, s'empara du collier qu'elle serra dans ses doigts. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, respira avec délices le parfum dont il était encore imprégné, une odeur de sable chaud et d'aventure...

Le cœur ravi, Edriel bondissait de branche en branche vers la clairière où elle devait retrouver Leito et Poltergeist. Elle était un peu en retard, mais qu'importe ! Elle se sentait si légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler ! Maintenant, elle était sérieusement motivée pour trouver le rouleau manquant, atteindre la tour, et en avoir enfin fini avec cette stupide épreuve de survie ! Une fois dehors... La jeune fille sentit un délicieux frisson l'envahir alors qu'elle imaginait la suite... Ça tenait presque du rêve, de l'irréel ! Mais non, elle savait bien qu'elle était dans la réalité ! Neji... Elle se demanda si sa peau pâle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air...

Edriel arrivait à proximité d'un bosquet de bambous. Elle pila net sur la branche où elle se trouvait, se força à retrouver son calme. L'insouciance, c'était cool, mais elle comptait bien ressortir entière de cette forêt ! Maintenant, elle avait une raison, pour ça... Et ces bambous sentaient l'ennemi à plein nez... C'était calme. Trop calme. Elle n'aurait pas du venir ici.

Tout à coup, un frôlement assez peu discret se fit entendre, et une silhouette titubante émergea du bosquet. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, la taille ceinte par son bandeau ninja. Edriel sourit largement et bondit de sa branche, se réceptionna juste devant la jeune fille, qui étouffa un cri et porta la main à ses poignards...

- Hé, Polty ! C'est moi !

- Ah, Edi ! Putain, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je crois que...

- Devine, devine, devine !! la coupa son amie avec frénésie, en trépignant presque sur place.

Poltergeist se rappela qu'elle aussi avait quelque chose de très intéressant à raconter à son amie. Un grand sourire illumina ses lèvres :

- En tous cas, ça peut pas être mieux que ce qui m'est arrivé !! Devine, toi !

- Pas question ! Toi d'abord ! s'écria Edriel avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Mais puisque je te dis que...

- Mais je te dis que c'est fantastique ce qui m'est ar...

- J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie !! l'interrompit Poltergeist en joignant les mains avec ravissement.

- AH ! Toi aussi ?!! s'exclama Edriel en riant aux éclats.

- Nooon, c'est pas vrai ! se réjouit Poltergeist. Toi, tu as vu Neji ?!

- Exactement ! Et toi, Kakashi ?

- Non !

- Ah ? Qui al...

Le regard d'Edriel se posa sur le collier de perles que son amie portait autour du cou.

- Polty, tu as un nouveau coll...

- C'est lui qui me l'a donné. Il s'appelle Uchiwa Itachi...

Edriel haussa un sourcil surpris :

- Uchiwa ? Il est de la famille à Sasuke ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je croyais que son clan avait été exterminé... Qu'il était le seul survivant...

- Faut croire que non ! Il a toujours eu tendance à se la raconter, ce mec ! En tous cas, Itachi... Il avait le bandeau de Konoha...

- Il est de Konoha ?

- Apparemment. Mais le signe était barré...

- Un ninja exilé ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, à l'examen Chuunin ?

- A mon avis, il a largement dépassé le niveau Chuunin... Et il doit avoir une vingtaine d'années...

- QUOI ?! s'étrangla Edriel. Un intrus ? Inconsciente, tu sais que tu étais peut-être en danger de mort ?!!

- Mais nooon ! Il était assez sympa... Un peu susceptible, mais sympa... Et beau à en mourir...

Les cils de Poltergeist battirent, tandis qu'elle levait son regard vers le ciel... Edriel haussa les épaules en marmonnant que de toute façon, elle n'était « pas responsable de ses actions kamikazes, et qu'elle fréquentait qui elle voulait, et que... »

- On pourra faire des recherches à son sujet dans les archives du village, reprit Poltergeist en revenant soudain à la réalité. Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé... L'a-t-on chassé, ou est-ce qu'il s'est lui-même exil... Mais dis donc, Edi, moi, j'ai gagné un collier mais toi tu en as perdu un ! Où il est, ton serpent ?

- Ah... On n'a pas les mêmes valeurs... Je l'ai donné à Neji.

- QUOI ?! Un bijou auquel tu tenais comme la prunelle de tes yeux ?!

- Il m'a sauvée... Je lui devais bien ça... Et puis, je lui ai fait promettre de me le rendre quand on se reverra. Ça créée des occasions...

- Comment ça, il t'a sauvé ?! Toi, sauvée ?! Tu te sens bien ? Tu lattes qui tu veux, quand tu t'y mets !!

- En fait... C'est une longue histoire, alors je vais te la raconter en marchant... On va être en retard au rendez-vous, si ça continue, et Leito va râler... Déjà qu'on a rien trouvé à manger...

- Attends ! Cas de force majeure !! Là, ça valait le coup d'oublier les champignons !

- Mouais... approuva Edriel en se mettant en marche. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il aura ramené quelque chose, lui... Sinon, on est mal... Donc, en fait, j'étais arrivée dans une petite clairière déserte, et...

- Et là, je lui ai envoyer un baiser, j'ai battu des cils et je me suis enfuie... Et maintenant, j'arrête pas de penser à lui...

- Mm... apprécia Poltergeist d'un ton critique. Très romantique, comme rencontre. Moi c'était un peu plus... frappant, mais chacun son _style_. Moi, au moins, j'ai eu droit à un collier...

Elle effleura amoureusement le bijou du bout des doigts, tandis qu'Edriel la foudroyait du regard :

- Il avait rien sur lui, c'est pour ça ! Sinon, je suis sûre que...

- Ouh ! Il avait rien sur lui, tu dis ?

- Polty ! Espèce de perverse ! C'est une façon de parler !!

- Ben je sais pas, moi... Rien sur lui, c'est rien sur lui... C'est toi, qui es pas claire...

- C'est Kakashi sensei qui te déteint dessus, ou quoi ? grommela Edriel d'un ton boudeur.

- Qui ? interrogea son amie d'un air absent.

Edriel écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite :

- Hé ben, y t'as vraiment fait de l'effet, le Uchiwa ! Il y a deux jours, tu te serais damnée pour une soirée avec Kakashi sensei...

- Ah, oui, lui...

Poltergeist fit un petit geste de main derrière son épaule :

- De l'histoire ancienne, quoi...

Edriel pouffa dans sa main.

- Comme moi avec Shikamaru ! Ah ! Nous voila de retour !

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la clairière qu'elles avaient quittée trois bons quarts d'heure auparavant. L'endroit était désert.

- Putain, où est ce flemmard de Leito ?! gronda Poltergeist.

- J'espère qu'il a ramené quelque chose, j'ai vraiment faim ! renchérit Edriel en frottant son ventre qui gargouillait.

A ce moment précis, les broussailles de la lisière s'ouvrirent brutalement, et les jeunes filles se mirent aussitôt dos à dos, un kunai à la main...

- Hé, _peace_, les filles ! C'est moi...

Leito sortit des taillis avec ses deux mains en avant, dans une attitude pacifique. Les deux jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent, puis le dévisagèrent avec méfiance.

- Et qui nous dit que tu es le vrai Leito ?

- C'est vrai, ça ! T'es peut-être un ennemi qui a pris son apparence...

Leito ouvrit des yeux ronds et mordit violemment le bâtonnet coincé entre ses lèvres :

- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fumé, vous deux ?

- Prouve-nous que tu es notre coéquipier !

- Mais... balbutia le jeune ninja. Enfin, les filles... Iruka sensei... Toutes ces missions qu'on a faites ensemble... Regardez, c'est moi qui ait notre parchemin du Ciel...

Il tira l'objet de sa sacoche, l'exhiba sous les yeux méfiants de ses amies.

- C'est pas suffisant ! décréta Poltergeist d'un ton sans réplique.

- Traître ! Qu'as-tu fait de notre ami ?!

- Hé, ho ! C'est pas bientôt fini, ce cirque ? Je _suis_ Omedetô Leito, et je peux même vous dire qu'avant-hier, au resto, vous avez _malencontreusement_ renversé le piment en poudre dans mes râmen, et vous avez tout aussi _malencontreusement_ oublié de me le dire !!! Voilà, ça vous va, ça, ou il faut aussi que j'invoque Yamcha pour qu'il vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?!

Yamcha, le Roi des Phénix... L' « incident » du resto... Les deux jeunes filles se détendirent. C'était bien le Leito qu'elles connaissaient...

- Pfiou ! soupira Edriel en s'avançant vers leur ami, rassurée. Ça finit par rendre parano, cette épreuve de survie...

- Et toi, interrogea Poltergeist à l'adresse du jeune ninja, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on est les vraies Poltergeist et Edriel ?

- Pas de danger ! grogna Leito en haussant les épaules. Y a que vous qui pouvez avoir des idées aussi tordues ! Aï-ye !

Puis les deux amies abandonnèrent soudain tout comportement hostile, tournèrent un regard caressant vers leur ami :

- Leito-san...

- Tu es vraiment le meilleur des équipiers...

- Nhh ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça...

- Et...

- Vous, vous avez quelque chose à me demander...

- Ben oui... On a été retardées dans la forêt, et...

- ... On a pas trouvé à manger...

Leito les regarda en souriant :

- Mais c'est pas grave du tout, les filles !

Les deux amies s'entre-regardèrent avec un clin d'œil vainqueur : cool, il avait l'air d'avoir fait bonne pêche, lui !

- ... Vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je suis tombé sur l'équipe de Shikamaru, et du coup, ils m'ont retenu à déjeuner ! Comme ça, j'ai pas eu à chercher de quoi manger.

Un silence équivoque tomba sur la clairière. Un coup de vent passa dans les branchages, et les oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment...

- Ben, les filles... Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? C'est vraiment pas grave, vous savez...

- ESPECE DE BOULET !! GOINFRE !!

- ET T'AS PENSE A NOUS ?!!

- Ahh, oui... Euh... Attendez, on peut s'arranger...Soyez pas violentes, les filles... Iruka sensei dit toujours... Euh...

- A MORT !!!

« Décidément, cette épreuve de survie est pleine de rebondissements » pensa Leito en se mettant en garde, tandis que ses deux amies se jetaient sur lui. « Je pensais pas que j'allais devoir me battre contre des tigresses, pire, avec les membres de mon équipe... » Et après, c'est lui que l'on traitait de goinfre... Ah, les filles ! Shikamaru avait bien raison...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


End file.
